


Les archanges perdus

by FantasticWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Dean Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter
Summary: La vie avait toujours été compliquée et dure pour les frères Winchester. Cependant, ils étaient loin de savoir combien leurs problèmes allaient encore s'aggraver.Jusqu'à ce que Dean en cherchant un moyen surnaturel de soigner Sam, à la suite des épreuves, ouvre un coffret qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû toucher et qu'il libère, ainsi, deux grâces. Leurs grâce ! Parce qu’apparemment, ils avaient été, un jour, des archanges.





	1. Le retour

_Gabriel sommeillait et tâchait, surtout, d'ignorer la discussion de plus en plus animée entre Lucifer et Michael. Elle s’éternisait depuis que leur père avait créé le petit dernier ... L'humanité. Ses frères aînés ont grandi dans la nouvelle création de leur père. Ils la trouvaient imparfaite. Encore que c'était, là, le moins agressif de leur qualificatif. Michael et Lucifer s'accordaient sur ce point. Le sujet de leur dispute était plus sensible et concernait un peu Dieu. Dieu et ses ordres. Leur père leur avait ordonné de servir l'humanité. Bien sûr, il avait choisi des termes fleuris mais cela revenait au même! Ils avaient, tous, tiqués à cette commande, mais ils n’avaient pas songé à la contester. Sauf Lucifer, à leur grande surprise!_

_Gabriel ne comprenait pas l'animosité de Lucifer .... ou même le dédain de Michael et Raphael. Pour sa part, il trouvait l'humanité distrayante._

_\- Je ne vois pas ce que Père leur trouve! Reprit Lucifer._

_Gabriel retint une exclamation de dépit. Le discours de son frère ressemblait à un disque rayé! Gabriel sentit la grâce de lucifer s’agiter de façon inquiétante. Elle avait l'air de plus en plus hostile._

_Il entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder ses aînés. Raphael était dans son coin. Il ne voulait pas, non plus, participer à la discussion de Michael et Lucifer. Il lisait simplement. Michael ignorait à demi Lucifer qui était près de lui. Bien! Cela signifiait que, cette fois, cela ne se dégraderait pas._

_Gabriel s'apprêtait à revenir à sa somnolence quand ils l'ont vu._

_Il se redressa vivement et toute trace d'hostilité disparut dans les environs. Même s'ils remettaient en question les commandes de leur père, ils l'aimaient tous. Jamais ils ne seraient irrespectueux!_

_Cependant, quand leur père arriva: ce n'est pas lui qui retint leur attention. Il était accompagné de deux archanges! Des nouveaux nés, de quelques jours! Gabriel était émerveillé par cette vue et un regard sur les aînés lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Après que leur père ait créé les anges et l'humanité, ils n'avaient pas pensé que leur père pourrait créer de nouveaux archanges._

_Ils étaient doux et Gabriel les aima aussitôt. Le plus jeune était à demi caché derrière leur père mais il regardait les autres archanges avec de grands yeux émerveillés et curieux. Sa grâce était aussi radieuse que celle de Lucifer, débordante d'énergie. L'aîné des deux se tenait près de leur père et les regardait avec une attention farouche et protectrice. Sa grâce s’agitait, révélant sa nervosité._

_Dieu intima aux jeunes de s'avancer de quelques pas. Gabriel réalisa ce qui a été troublé depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ses nouveaux frères. Ils étaient différents de tout autre création de leur père. Là, au cœur de leur grâce, il y avait une âme. Fragile mais non moins puissante, les deux âmes semblaient jouer avec la grâce qui les entourait, les protégeant. Gabriel trouvait cette vue merveilleuse._

_\- Mes fils, je vous présente vos nouveaux frères. Demel et Samel._

_Comme aucun de ses aînés ne faisait un mouvement pour s’approcher des derniers archanges, Gabriel s'avança pour se tenir à leur niveau._

_\- Bonjour, mes frères. Je suis Gabriel, messager du Ciel._

_Gabriel leva, brièvement, les yeux vers leur père et fut récompensé par un sourire bienveillant et heureux. Lorsque son regard retourna sur ses petits frères, Gabriel vit avec émerveillement leurs grâces et leurs âmes s'animer de joie à sa salutation._

_\- Je suis Demel, le Protecteur. Et c'est Samel._

_\- Je suis l'archange, gardien des secrets._

_Gabriel clignota des yeux, surpris. C'était de lourdes charges qui se trouvaient derrière ces mots. Demel serait le principal défenseur du Paradis et Samel, le gardien de beaucoup de secrets de leur père._

_Il se redressa, les yeux croisant ceux de son père. Pourquoi ces charges? Pourquoi cette combinaison d'âme et de grâce?_

_\- Demel et Samel ont un grand destin devant eux. Ils seront le pont entre les anges et les Hommes. Ils enseigneront aux anges ce qu'ils apprendront._

_\- Pourquoi Père?_

_\- Pour le meilleur, Michael. Déclara, mystérieusement, Dieu._

Michael et Lucifer cessèrent leur dispute lorsque la cage trembla autour d'eux. Ils se tendirent, tous les deux. Rien en dehors de leur père ne devrait avoir la puissance d'agir sur la cage. Du moins, ils le croyaient... La cage se désagrégea doucement autour d'eux.

\- Lucifer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça  ne s'est jamais passé avant.

Puis, ils les entendirent. Les cris ! Leurs frères et sœurs tombaient ! Tous ! Michael laissa échapper un cri blessé aux cris d'agonie des leurs. Lucifer, lui aussi, était figé par ce qui arrivait là haut. Toutefois, il fut tiré de sa stupeur lorsque la cage se fissura. Il frémit de peur quand les débris commencèrent à chuter autour d'eux. Il agrippa Michael et le secoua.

\- Michael ! Il faut tenter une sortie !

Lucifer sursauta alors que d'autres débris se fracassaient près d'eux sans que Michael ne réagisse. Alors, Lucifer agrippa fermement son grand frère et décolla, évitant autant que possible les débris qui tombaient. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas espérer tous les éviter. Cela eut le mérite, au moins, de réveiller Michael. Il se dégagea de la poigne de son frère et vola, avec désespoir, vers la Terre. Sachant que s'il n'y parvenait pas, c'était la mort.

*

Dean tentait de dominer sa peur et son désespoir alors qu'il déposait son petit frère sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller à l'hôpital. Ils ne pourraient jamais rien faire ! Ils ne pouvaient jamais rien faire ! Ce dont Sam avait besoin, c'était d'un remède surnaturel ! Or, maintenant, ils avaient toute une bibliothèque à leur disposition. Il y aurait bien quelque chose qui aiderait Sam, ici.

Alors, après avoir envoyé Kévin veiller sur Sam, il se précipita et, indifférent au dérangement qu'il faisait, il tira à lui livre après livre, artefact après artefact. Sam lui hurlerait dessus en voyant ça. Mais c'était bon, cela signifierait que Sam était vivant.

Dean heurta l'arrière d'une étagère qui émit un son creux. Dean se figea et, après une hésitation, il tâtonna l'emplacement. Une cachette ? Qu'est-ce que les hommes de lettres avaient trouvé indispensable de cacher de cette façon ? Intrigué, malgré lui, Dean déverrouilla la cachette et y découvrit un simple coffret. Il le déposa sur la tablette, mal à l'aise. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un objet maudit mais Dean était attiré par le coffret. Un coffret couvert de symbole énochien. Dean serra et desserra le poing puis, avant de changer d'avis, il ouvrit rapidement le couvercle. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir à ce qui se passa ensuite. Une lueur éclatante et chaleureuse s'échappa et envahit toute la pièce puis le bunker. Dean n'eut que l'occasion de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de grâce angélique avant qu'une partie de cette énergie n'entre en lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Demel s'agitait nerveusement alors que les aînés leur donnait, à Samel et à lui, leur dernière instruction. Ils allaient être présenté aux autres êtres célestes. Demel était mitigé quant à l’événement. D'un côté, il était enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer ses autres frères célestes mais, de l'autre, il était inquiet. Ils seraient nombreux. Peut-être trop nombreux ! Comment pourrait-il se défendre efficacement ? Ou défendre Samel ? _

_ La grâce de Raphael l'effleura pour le calmer. Demel posa les yeux sur son frère qui le regardait avec attention. _

_ \- Il n'y a pas de danger ici, jeune. _

_ \- Mais... _

_ \- Tes frères ne te feront pas de mal, Demel. _

_ Demel opina mais resta tendu. Contrairement à Samel qui trépignait sur place ou se déplaçait entre Lucifer et Michael. Les deux aînés le regardaient avec amour et indulgence. Demel avait vu la suspicion dans leurs yeux lorsque Père les avait présentés, Demel et lui. Demel savait que c'était à cause de leurs âmes. Mais, c'était passé... Ce regard dérangeant avait disparu et Demel avait pu se détendre. Il avait la certitude que ses frères archanges les aimaient. Mais les anges ? Comment  réagiraient-ils ? _

_ \- Tout se passera bien, Demel. Affirma Raphael. _

_ Avant que Demel ait pu commenté, Gabriel arriva avec l'énergie d'une tornade... Mais c'était la façon habituelle de Gabriel d'entrer dans une pièce. Samel s'éclaira à l'entrée de Gabriel. Le messager de Dieu était le préféré de Samel.  Après Demel... Les mots de Samel, pas les siens. _

_ \- Salut, Samel ! S'exclama Gabriel en étreignant le dernier de la fratrie. Il est temps de rencontrer vos autres frères. _

_ Pour la première fois, Samel manifesta de l'anxiété. Il s'empressa de retourner auprès de Demel et leva les yeux vers le frère qui l'avait toujours accompagné. Entre eux deux, il existerait toujours quelque chose de plus. Ils avaient passé un bon moment seuls avec leur père pour seul compagnie, après tout. Demel avait vu la naissance de son petit frère. Alors, il s'était  juré de protéger Samel peu importe quoi, peu importe contre qui... _

_ Demel enlaça Samel de sa grâce et son frère prit, aussitôt, confiance. Demel décolla avec Samel après ses frères. Ils atterrirent dans une autre partie du Ciel, face à une centaine d'anges. L'heure de la présentation était arrivée. _

*

Le cri résonna à travers le monde, déchirant. Toutefois, les créatures de puissance, démons et anges surtout, reconnurent l'archange et, malgré leur chute, malgré leurs malheurs ces derniers jours, ils crièrent de joie. Ils saluèrent le retour de l'archange Demel.

Dans le cimetière de Lawrence, MIchael se redressa au cri de souffrance et de tristesse de Demel. Demel ! Tous, ils le croyaient mort. Son navire réagit, immédiatement, à l'agitation de sa grâce. Lucifer, lui aussi, s'agita autour de lui. Clairement, son frère avait pensé, lui aussi, que Demel était mort... Comme Samel. Mais voilà qu'en ce temps agité, Demel se faisait entendre. Était-ce un signe ? Et cette douleur et cette peine dans la voix de Demel... Michael craignait d'apprendre ce que cachait cette douleur. Lucifer virevolta autour de lui, chuchotait avec empressement.

\- Je sais, Lucifer ! Nous le trouverons.

\- Vraiment ! Et tu crois  qu'il sera heureux de vous voir. Déclara une voix derrière lui.

Michael sursauta et se retourna, atterré qu'on ait pu l'approcher. Il était plus faible et plus blessé qu'il ne le pensait s'il n'avait pas pu percevoir l'intrus... Et si Lucifer ne l'avait pas averti, c'était qu'il était en aussi mauvais état.

Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à la personne qui lui faisait face.

\- Gabriel...

Lucifer s'agita, s'attirant une regard acide de leur jeune frère.

\- Et oui... Je suis bien vivant. Affaibli mais vivant.

\- Pourquoi...

\- J'ai choisi de m'éloigner des combats qui déchiraient la maison... Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir choisi de faire ça.

Michael resta silencieux pour un moment alors qu'il pensait à tous les malheurs qu'avait occasionné son combat avec Lucifer. Les plus jeunes anges du Ciel avaient, malheureusement, fait partis des dommages collatéraux. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce que disait Gabriel. Si Demel et Samel n'étaient pas morts comme ils l'avaient tous pensé jusqu'à présent, c'était qu'ils avaient choisi de rester cacher... Certainement à cause de ces combats.

Lucifer s'agita de nouveau, s'attirant un regard de Gabriel. Leur petit frère était ouvertement hostile aujourd'hui... et trahi. Michael ignorait, en grande partie, ce qui était arrivé entre eux deux. Père ! Il pensait Gabriel mort, lui aussi, il y a peu de temps. Toutefois, il pouvait deviner ce qui s’était passé. Seul un archange savait comment ouvrir la cage en dehors de Dieu. Michael s'était demandé comment les Winchester avaient su.... A l'évidence, ils l'avaient appris de Gabriel. Depuis combien de temps, Gabriel interagissait avec eux ? Michael aurait aimé le savoir ; toutefois, pour le moment, ce n'était pas l'important.

\- Gabriel. Nous devons trouver Demel. Il souffrait. Il doit être vulnérable.

\- Et vos projets de fin du monde ? Siffla Gabriel.

Michael hésita. Une erreur... si Michael devait se fier à l'assombrissement de Gabriel. Lucifer intervint, pour la première fois pour lui apprendre que Gabriel avait pris partie de l'humanité. En aidant les Winchester ! Ce qui n'était pas une surprise...

\- Rien ne sera tenté de mon côté. Nos frères et sœurs sont en danger. Demel a fait entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis des millénaires... Et nous ne savons rien de Samel. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

Lucifer manifesta son accord. Sa famille lui importait plus que tout. Les êtres angéliques et, surtout, Demel et Samel avaient toujours été sa priorité... D'où son désaccord avec leur père à propos de l'humanité. 

\- As-tu des suggestions, Gabriel ? Demanda Michael.

Gabriel sembla surpris d'être mis, implicitement, aux commandes. Cependant, le choix était évident. Lucifer et lui étaient blessés et affaiblis par ce qui était arrivé. Quoi que ce fut ! Et même si Gabriel l'était lui aussi, il était le plus fort d'entre eux, tout de même. Chose curieuse, il ne semblait pas que son affaiblissement soit dû à la chute. Autre chose l'avait causé...

\- Il faut trouver les Winchester.

Michael tressaillit, comme Lucifer, à la suggestion. Gabriel sourit sombrement.

\- Ils sont toujours au cœur du problème. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce qui se passe.

Michel n'était pas enthousiaste à cette idée. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les Winchester avaient des ressources, qu'eux, n'avaient pas.

Lucifer signala, alors, un obstacle. Les chasseurs leur étaient cachés.

\- je comptais chercher Castiel.

Lucifer se déplaça avec violence. Michael resta plus stoïque mais lui aussi était troublé par la déclaration de Gabriel. A leur connaissance, le séraphin était mort des mains de Lucifer.

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez. D'après les rumeurs, il serait allé chercher le corps de Sam.

\- Nous ne savions pas qui c'était.

\- Ah... Castiel a, donc, été ressuscité après votre enfermement.

Michael déglutit. Ce ne pouvait qu'être leur père. Ce qui signifiait qu'il observait... Et s'il avait ressuscité le jeune Castiel, cela signifiait qu'il approuvait les actions de Castiel. Père était contre l'apocalypse. Contre le combat des deux frères. Michael se secoua.

\- Bien ! Amènes nous à lui.

\- Minute, frère. Il faut trouver un corps à Lucifer et t'en trouver un autre. Autant ne pas chatouiller Sam et Dean avec le corps de leur frère. Ils sont  pointilleux avec ça. D'ailleurs où est son âme ?

\- Elle était déjà au paradis lorsque je suis venu ici. J'honore mes promesses.

\- Ok... Je vais créer un corps et, pour toi, Lucifer, je vais réparer ton ancien véhicule et le rendre plus résistant.

\- Comment tu...

\- Samel m'a appris à les faire. Déclara, durement, Gabriel.

Puis, il disparut. Il revint, rapidement, avec le navire de Lucifer. Une demi-heure plus tard, le navire de Lucifer prenait une profonde inspiration automatique et Lucifer se redressa. A en juger le regard de Lucifer, Gabriel avait réussi à tenir sa promesse. La préparation du navire de Michael prit deux longues heures. Principalement parce que l'archange travaillait à partir de rien en dehors de quelques cellules du corps d'Adam. Finalement, il l'acheva et Michael fut fin prêt à se mettre en chasse des Winchester.

Il atterrit aux abords d'un petit bosquet. Michael repéra, sans mal, Castiel, attablé avec une petite bouteille d'eau. Gabriel jura, réalisant la même chose que lui. Castiel était humain ! Entièrement, il ne semblait pas être capable de leur venir en aide. Pourtant, Gabriel leur ordonna de rester sur place et s'avança, à grands pas, vers Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAIT : Gabriel s'empressa de reprendre :  
> \- Tu te souviens combien nous aimions nos petits frères, n'est-ce pas ? Nous aurions donné nos vies pour eux. C'est leur disparition qui a vraiment tout déclenché.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Raphael secoua la tête à l'agitation des jeunes. Ils étaient vraiment différents de tous les anges qu'il avait côtoyé. Dangereusement impulsif, d'une curiosité alarmante. Raphael savait que c'était dû à l'âme qui se mêlait à leur grâce. Raphaël ne voulait pas remettre en question les actions de son père mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander : pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument rapprocher l'humanité et les anges? Que voulait leur père dans ces jeunes si parfaits avec une âme ? Ils auraient été les plus parfaits êtres célestes si ce n'étaient ces âmes... A cause de ces âmes, ils avaient des sentiments ! Des sentiments qui les rendaient désobéissants et imprévisibles ; deux qualités qui étaient loin de convenir à des êtres célestes. Malgré tout, cela n'empêchait pas Raphael d'adorer ses plus jeunes frères. Le Ciel, dans son intégralité, les aimait.  _

_ Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Samel s'infiltrait sans que vous n'y preniez garde, avec ses questions sans fin et sa préoccupation constante. Quant à Demel, il volait au secours de chaque ange qui semblait ne serait- ce qu'un peu en détresse. A croire que c'était lui l’aîné. _

_ Et puis, comment ne pas les aimer lorsqu'on les voyait, tous les deux, ensembles. Raphael n'avait jamais vu d'anges si liés avant ! Le guérisseur du Ciel se doutait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient été seuls avec Dieu mais c'était encore incroyable. Ils semblaient qu'un lien étrange existait entre eux et leur permettait de savoir quand l'un d'eux était bouleversé. Raphael ne pouvait pas les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. C'était impossible ! Pour lui, la paire était inséparable. _

_ \- Samel, Demel ! Restez attentifs, c'est important. _

_ Samel et Demel se figèrent dans les pseudo bagarre, pris en faute. Raphael secoua la tête, face à leur inattention. On aurait pu penser qu'une leçon sur les âmes aurait retenu son attention. Ils en avaient une après tout. Pourtant, c'était la même chose que pour toutes les autres leçons. Au début, ils étaient attentifs puis Demel commençait à être distrait... Et, bien sûr, il entraînait  Samel. _

_ \- Les âmes humaines sont sous notre protection. Elles garantissent la stabilité du Ciel. Il est essentiel que vous sachiez tout d'elles. _

_ \- Est-ce qu'elles sont pareilles que les nôtres ? _

_ La question de Samel faisait écho aux propres interrogations de Raphael. A vrai dire, il n'osait pas trop s'interroger sur les âmes de Demel et Samel. Elles ne pouvaient pas être exactement semblables à celles des humains, elles auraient été brûlées par leurs grâces... mais, comme Raphael n'en était pas certain, il dévia : _

_ \- Vos âmes, comme toutes les autres, sont uniques. Maintenant, reprenons... _

_ Raphael continua sa tournée. Il dû reprendre ses jeunes frères à plusieurs reprises mais il n'en était pas vraiment irrité. Cela faisait parti du charme de ses petits frères. Depuis que Père les avait introduit au reste du Ciel, celui-ci s'était égayé et animé. Depuis un moment, les conflits avaient cessé alors que que l'attention était sur les nouveaux nés. _

Castiel ne les quittait pas des yeux. Il y avait là du défi mais ni Lucifer, ni Michael, aussi irrités soient-ils, n'y pouvait rien. Ils dépendaient de Castiel. Finalement, l'ancien séraphin retourna son attention sur Gabriel. 

Gabriel l'avait abordé, sans préavis, le prenant au dépourvu. Castiel et lui étaient à portée de voix si bien que les deux archanges amoindris avaient pu suivre la conversation sans mal. Gabriel avait dû s'expliquer à propos de son absence depuis le saut de Sam dans la cage et sur la raison de sa présence, aujourd'hui. A cette occasion, ils avaient appris que Castiel avait encore accès à la fréquence céleste et savait pour Demel. Curieusement, il ne semblait pas inquiet. Pourtant, Castiel avait été l'un des rares anges à avoir interagit, régulièrement, avec les derniers archanges. Finalement, Gabriel avait évoqué ses grands frères. A ce moment, Castiel avait exigé de les voir.

Castiel ne les portait pas dans son coeur. Il les exila, volontairement, de la conversation en ne parlant qu'avec Gabriel.

\- Que comptent-ils faire ?

\- Castiel. On ne se préoccupe que de Demel et Samel. Lucifer et Michael ne tenteront pas de redémarrer l'apocalypse.

Castiel laissa planer un silence sceptique et Gabriel s'empressa de reprendre :

\- Tu te souviens combien nous aimions nos petits frères, n'est-ce pas ? Nous aurions donné nos vies pour eux. C'est leur disparition qui a vraiment tout déclenché.

Castiel haussa un sourcil, interrogateur, et Michael jugea bon de prendre la parole.

\- Nous avons estimé que l'âme dont Père les avait pourvus avait condamné Samel et Demel. Ca a été le dernier argument de Lucifer.

Le regard de Castiel se fit lointain un moment. Sans doute se souvenait-il de l'adoration des trois archanges qui lui faisaient face.

\- Castiel, Demel souffrait... Tu l'as entendu ! Il doit être vulnérable en ce moment. Et nous ne savons rien de Samel...

La voix de Gabriel révéla, sans honte, toute sa peur. Castiel se ramollit et soupira.

\- Samel est avec Demel. Ils ont toujours été ensembles.

\- Que sais-tu ? Exigea Lucifer.

\- Samel et Demel ont chuté, il y a longtemps. Grâce aux connaissances de Samel, ils se sont cachés puis se sont réincarnés comme humains, à plusieurs reprises, je crois. Toujours ensembles.

\- Donc, le cri de Demel...

\- C'est arrivé lorsque Demel a récupéré sa grâce... par hasard.

\- Et tu sais tout ça parce que Sam et Dean sont avec eux ? Se rassura Gabriel.

En toute honnêteté, il acceptait que si quelqu'un pouvait les protéger, c'était bien les Winchester. Gabriel, toutefois, trembla au regard acéré que l'ancien séraphin dirigeait vers Lucifer et Michael. Un mince sourire s'installa sur son visage et il reprit :

\- Samel et Demel sont Sam et Dean Winchester.

*

Gabriel ne quittait pas des yeux son petit frère devenu humain. Castiel appelait Dean pour demander son avis. Sa révélation le secouait, encore maintenant. Quelles étaient les chances ? En tous cas, leur Père ne devait rien avoir à faire avec ça ! Jamais il n'aurait mis Samuel et Demel en danger comme ça. En fait, Gabriel pensait que Dieu avait vraiment cru ses deux derniers morts. Gabriel avait vu leur père après la disparition de Demel et Samel. Il était vraiment anéanti... Il s'était fermé à tous ses autres enfants et les combats s'étaient intensifiés. Gabriel était parti et avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer sa famille. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu manquer les ravages de Lucifer, son emprisonnement, le départ de leur père... Gabriel n'avait, dès lors, plus jamais regarder en arrière. Jusqu'à Dean et Sam. Quand il pensait à...

Gabriel détourna son regard de Castiel, ne souhaitant pas finir cette pensée. Son regard vint se poser sur Michael et Lucifer qui s'étaient effondrés à l'annonce. Gabriel n'aurait pas voulu être à leur place. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait... Et il ne voulait pas aborder la cage...

Castiel raccrocha et vint les rejoindre.

\- Dean est très réticent mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il dit qu'il ne contrôle rien.... Mais, plus important, Sam ne s'est pas réveillé.

Gabriel sentit l'inquiétude le gagner et Castiel ne cachait pas sa crainte pour son ami... Son frère retrouvé.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, alors. Où allons nous, Castiel ?

\- Le bunker des hommes de lettres d'amérique.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il connaissait l'emplacement général, bien sûr. Il était surpris que les garçons l'aient trouvé et aient réussi à y entrer. Ca aurait dû être perdu pour eux en même temps que leur grand-père et l'éradication des hommes de lettres américains. Il mit ses interrogations de côté et enveloppa ses frères dans sa grâce et décolla pour leur prochaine destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extrait chapitre 4 :
> 
> Gabriel n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel jusqu'à ce jour. Les seuls mots qui lui vinrent furent : Grâce sauvage. Celle de Demel.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Les dernières créations de leur père étaient étranges. Lucifer avait du mal à les comprendre. Cela le dérangeait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à comprendre ses frères... Qu'ils soient archanges ou simples anges. Toutefois, ces derniers petits frères... Demel et Samel étaient très différents et Lucifer craignait de savoir pourquoi. C'était à cause de leur âme ! Ils étaient imprévisibles, émotifs. Lucifer était inquiet par ce que cela impliquait... De ce qui pourrait arriver...  _

_ Il regardait Gabriel qui essayait de calmer les deux jeunes pour leur première leçon de vol. Ils attendaient cela depuis longtemps mais Gabriel avait voulu attendre que leurs ailes soient pleinement prêtes. Ils étaient devenus plus fébriles et impatients que n'importe quel être céleste avant eux. Tous étaient calmes lorsqu'on leur avait demandé d'attendre. Mais Demel et Samel, ils n'avaient pas cessé d'harceler Gabriel. C'était contraire à tout comportement ordinaire pour un être céleste... C'était humain ! _

_ Pourtant, Lucifer aimait les deux jeunes plus que toute autre autre chose dans cet univers. Il regarda Gabriel dispenser ses leçons de vol à un public attentif mais dissipé. Samel et Demel s'était suffisamment calmer pour écouter mais leur impatience était visible dans le frémissement de leurs ailes. Lucifer sourit alors que les jeunes commençaient à se lancer. Ils s'exprimaient forts et clairs. Frustrés, tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus joyeux tandis qu'ils se débrouillaient de mieux en mieux. Lucifer acceptait volontiers à dire que ces deux-là apprenaient exceptionnellement vite et bien. Bientôt, ils maîtriseraient le vol à la perfection ! _

_ Lucifer, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsque Samel s'approcha et voleta autour de lui, tel un de ses agaçants petits colibris dont Gabriel avait soufflé l'idée à leur père. Samel, contrairement à Demel, avait cette étonnante excitation perturbante. Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus jeune, le plus protégé ou, tout simplement, parce que leur père l'avait voulu ainsi. _

_ \- Samel ! _

_ La voix de Lucifer calma un peu son petit frère. Pas autant que Michael l'aurait fait mais suffisamment. _

_ \- On vole ! Lucifer, tu as vu ! On vole ! _

_ Le regard de Lucifer s'orienta vers Demel qui se tenait, un peu en retrait, dans une attitude un peu plus digne et méfiante. C'était une étrange attitude... Demel ne la perdait qu'avec Samel. Lucifer ne pouvait que supposer que c'était dû à leur isolement avec père. Cela changerait, sans doute. Ses deux petits frères changeaient beaucoup. Contrairement à autres anges, ils changeaient et évoluaient constamment. Gabriel comparait cela à la croissance des humains. Il disait que Samel et Gabriel grandissaient. Ce qui était idiot ! Les êtres célestes ne grandissent pas ! Ce processus ne concernait que les créatures inférieures que semblait affectionner leur père. _

_ \- C'est du bon travail, mes frères ! Vous devriez montrer votre exploit au reste du Ciel. _

_ Demel et Samel n'hésitèrent pas. Après un échange de regard, ils filèrent comme s'ils avaient toujours fait usage de leurs ailes. _

_ \- Félicitation, Lucifer. Tu as lâché ton propre fléau sur nos pauvres frères. _

_ Lucifer rit simplement. _

Un véritable chaos les attendait au refuge des Winchester. Gabriel n'avait jamais rien ressentis de tel jusqu'à ce jour. Les seuls mots qui lui vinrent furent : grâce sauvage ! Celle de Demel. Michael et Lucifer se figèrent sur le palier du bunker. Ils ne tentèrent même pas de descendre l'escalier métallique. Demel se tenait au milieu de la pièce, le regard acéré fixé sur la paire. Castiel descendit, sans hésitation, pour le rejoindre et, après une pause, Gabriel l'imita.

La grâce de Demel était hostile, violente... Elle avait repoussé tout dans la pièce vers les murs et renversé les livres par terre. Mais la violence était, surtout, dirigée vers Lucifer et Michael, pour le moment. Certainement en réaction aux émotions de Demel. Même avant de chuter, les grâces de Demel et de Samel avaient réagis comme ça. Elles devaient être bien plus sensibles, maintenant... Après tout le temps que Demel et Samel avaient passé comme humains.

Castiel jeta un regard apeuré et nerveux à Gabriel, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour aider son ami. Gabriel comprit qu'il devrait prendre les choses en charge pour avancer. 

\- Dean ! L'interpella Gabriel, sans aucune résultat.

Encore fallait-il réussir à attirer l'attention du chasseur-archange pour l'aider. Gabriel utilisa, donc, la seule chose qui avait toujours fait réagir Dean. Autant comme archange que comme simple humain. Son petit frère !

\- Il faut te calmer, Deano. Tu as dis que Sam ne s'était pas réveillé. Il a besoin d'aide. Alors, calmes toi !

Comme il l'avait espéré, Dean réagit au rappel de son frère en détresse. Il ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement mais sa grâce s'était un minimum calmée. Un exploit, selon Gabriel, considérant le contexte stressant pour le chasseur.

\- Tu es vivant, alors ?

\- Et oui mais encore en convalescence.

\- Je vois ça. Grommela Dean. Eh, Cass !

\- Dean.

\- Et si tu m'orientais vers ton frère, Dean.

Dean hésita puis, après un dernier regard à leurs aînés, s'éloigna dans un couloir. Heureusement, sa grâce retrouvée permettait à Dean de voir que Lucifer et Michael n'étaient pas un danger pour eux. Il n'avait qu'un objectif, pour le moment: s'assurer du bien être de Sam. Tout comme il l'avait toujours fait ! Au Ciel, comme sur Terre.

Dès que la porte de la chambre fut ouverte, Gabriel eut une idée de l'étendue du problème.

La grâce de Sam n'était pas plus calme que celle de Dean. En fait, elle aurait été plus explosive si elle n'était pas été  orientée sur son propriétaire uniquement. Et Gabriel comprenait pourquoi ! Pendant un moment, Gabriel resta figé, incapable de réagir. Dans sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais vu d'être aussi blessé que Sam. L'âme de Sam semblait écorchée et son corps... Comment un corps humain pouvait-il se retrouver dans cet état ? Son âme... Gabriel comprenait que c'était dû à Michael, Lucifer et la cage... Mais son corps ? c'était autre chose... Ce qui était certain, c'était que Sam serait mort, maintenant, s'il n'avait pas récupéré sa grâce.

\- Dean... Qu'est-ce vous avez fichu, récemment ?

Dean se déplaça pour se tenir plus près de Sam. Maintenant qu'il voyait, de ses propres yeux, tous les dégâts que leurs combats et ennemis avaient laissé sur Sam, il s'étonnait que son petit frère ait tenu, si longtemps, sans s'effondrer. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé certains de ses souvenirs célestes, Dean savait que la survie de Sam à la cage tenait du miracle. La cage n'était pas destinée aux humains, après tout.

\- Dean ! L'interpella Gabriel, avec urgence.

Dean détourna les yeux vers le messager de Dieu, irrité de sentir ses pensées continuer à s'éparpiller. Comme ses sentiments... Des sentiments conflictuels continuaient à l'envahir à la vue de Gabriel et des autres. A cause de sa grâce et des quelques souvenirs du Ciel qui lui étaient revenus en même temps, il éprouvait autant d'amour pour ce gnome que pour Sam.

Face à l'impatience manifestée par Gabriel, Dean lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de l'année. Gabriel jura en apprenant toute l'affaire des épreuves. Il s'approcha et examina, avec attention, la grâce en action intense de Sam.

\- Bien... Je ne suis pas un guérisseur expérimenté mais je ne suis pas incompétent... Sam ira bien.

\- Mais, il ne s'est pas réveillé ! Pourquoi il ne s'est pas réveillé ?

\- Il a besoin de temps, Dean... Lorsqu'il a récupéré sa grâce, celle-ci l'a mis dans une sorte de coma pour mieux le soigner... A cause de son corps et de son âme. 

Dean n'eut pas besoin de précision. Il avait des yeux ! Il voyait bien que le corps et l'âme de Sammy avaient sérieusement besoin de soins.

\- Je vais la soutenir. La guérison de Sam sera accélérée.

\- ... D'accord. Merci, Gabriel.

\- Ouai. N'en parles pas... Je vais être en transe. Personne ne devra venir me déranger.

\- Ok... De toute façon, il faut que je traite la situation avec tes frères.

Gabriel eut un léger sourire, même s'il ne détourna pas les yeux de Sam, déjà concentré sur son prochain mouvement.

\- N'y vas pas trop fort. Tu risquerais de raser des kilomètres de la carte dans ton état. De plus avec ce qui arrive au Ciel, on va avoir besoin d'eux, même s'ils sont à peine plus puissants que des humains. Ils ont certainement des connaissances que je n'ai pas.

Dean grogna puis, après un dernier regard vers son petit frère, quitta la chambre en refermant derrière lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAIT chapitre 5 :  
> Dean l'ignora et se tourna vers Castiel. Il était inquiet pour son ami. Il voyait combien son ami avait été affaibli lorsqu'il avait perdu sa grâce. Bon sang, ils avaient beaucoup de sujets à aborder ! Dean inclina la tête lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de particuliers chez Castiel. Il mit du temps à réaliser. C'était une âme ! Ou plutôt un embryon d'âme. D'accord...


	5. Chapter 5

_Il y a peu, Michael aurait pu se vanter de comprendre parfaitement son père : De savoir quel était son plan... Mais depuis qu'il était revenu avec ses plus jeunes frères, Michael était perdu... et il n'aimait pas ça. Pire, il sentait que le ciel sombrait dans le cahot. Dieu se faisait de plus en plus rare. Nul ne savait où il rendait dans ces moments... En dehors de Samel, peut-être... Leur petit-frère obtenait des secrets inconnus de beaucoup d'anges mais les gardaient pour lui. Étonnement bien, étant donné sa nature volage. Même Demel semblait ignorer les lourds secrets de son frère. Michael se demandait si c'était un choix judicieux de la part de leur père de confier des secrets à un si jeune être._

_Avec tout ce qui se passait, Michael doutait beaucoup. Mais pas autant que Lucifer. Son frère remettait en cause énormément de choses de leur père. Les humains, principalement. Leurs nouveaux frères, aussi. Ce qui était plus inquiétant... Oh, Lucifer les aimait plus que tout. C'était, sans doute, ce qui enflammait la colère de Lucifer. Il méprisait tout ce qui se rapportait à l'humanité et à leurs âmes si incompréhensibles. Lucifer devait rager de s'être laisser  à aimer quelque chose de si semblable aux êtres humains. Toutefois, Michael n'était pas inquiet qu'il fasse du mal à leurs plus jeunes frères._

_En vérité, il craignait davantage que Lucifer ne les entraîne dans sa folie. Or, ce n'était pas impossible. Demel et Samel aimaient profondément Lucifer, ils pourraient le suivre impulsivement. D'autant plus que Lucifer avait l'art de la formule. Lucifer avait déjà convaincu quelques anges que ses propos étaient justes. Il profitait de l'occupation de leur père. Dieu occupait son temps entre le scribe et lui seul savait quoi. Lorsqu'il était parmi eux, les archanges, il restait en retrait. Michael avait l'impression qu'il les testait et s'inquiétait de ce qu'il voyait._

_\- Michael ! Michael ! Regardes, j'ai appris un nouveau mouvement !_

_L’aîné céleste accorda toute son attention à Demel qui avait atterri. Samel, bien sûr, n'était pas loin derrière lui, plus calme. Les deux archanges passaient beaucoup de temps avec les anges, maintenant. Bien plus que n'importe quel autre archange, Gabriel y compris. C'était curieux mais Michael n'y voyait rien de mal. Les anges leur apprenaient beaucoup._

_\- Quoi donc, Demel ?_

_Demel sortit sa lame et entreprit de réaliser une série de mouvement destinée à désarmer un adversaire. C'était un mouvement assez compliqué, il était impressionnant  que Demel le réalise aussi bien. Car, il était certain que l'ange qui le lui avait enseigné avait veillé à ce qu'il ne reparte pas sans pouvoir, réellement, désarmer son adversaire. Michael était fier de son frère. Il veilla, d'ailleurs, à ce que Demel le sache. Michael se tourna, ensuite, vers Samel._

_\- Et toi, Samel? Tu l'as aussi appris._

_Bien que moins enclin au combat, Samel était aussi capable que son frère. D'ailleurs, l’archange inclina positivement la tête._

_\- Allons trouver les autres pour leur montrer. Je suis sûr que Gabriel aura de nouvelles histoires de la terre._

_Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard enthousiaste et filèrent, sans attendre leur aîné, pressé de trouver Gabriel._

Dean revint dans la pièce principale du bunker à contre-cœur. Il ne voulait certainement pas faire face à ces archanges... A ses frères. Il s'immobilisa, pour un moment, alors que sa grâce s'agitait en réponse à ses émotions. Il serra les dents, essayant de la contrôler. Il essayait de contrôler tous ces souvenirs qui se bousculaient au devant de sa mémoire.  Des souvenirs d'archange et des souvenirs humains... Des souvenirs lointains de sa petite enfance qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. C'était trop ! Il ne pouvait pas traiter avec tout ça ! Ces souvenirs, les archanges, Sam... Il refoula ses souvenirs, ce qui calma un peu la grâce qu'il venait de récupérer. Il rouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur Lucifer et Michael. Il devait les regarder de la même façon qu’il le faisait jusqu'à récemment. Comme des êtres qui n’étaient pas digne de confiance. IIl ne pouvait pas se permettre de les voir comme ses frères.

Lorsqu'il pénétra, finalement, dans la pièce : les deux archanges étaient assis face à Castiel à la table. Ils se redressèrent, d'un même mouvement. Dean se crispa d'inquiétude et d'hostilité en dépit de savoir qu'il ne craignait rien de ces deux-là, maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'ils savaient la vérité à son propos... Surtout pas dans l'état dans laquelle se trouvait leur grâce respective. Quel que soit la manière dont ils s'étaient sortis de la cage, cela avait laissé des traces.

\- Comment va Samel? Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? Le questionna, aussitôt, Michael.

Dean l'ignora et se tourna vers Castiel. Il était inquiet pour son ami. Il voyait combien son ami avait été affaibli lorsqu'il avait perdu sa grâce. Bon sang ! Ils avaient beaucoup de sujets à aborder ! Dean inclina la tête lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de particulier chez Castiel. Il mit du temps à réaliser. C'était une âme ! Ou plutôt un embryon d'âme. D'accord… Un autre sujet à aborder, donc.

\- Dean... Commença Castiel, inquiet.

\- Il va aller bien. Gabriel a dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps et de l'aide.

\- Je veux des réponses ! Qu'arrive-t-il à Samel ?

\- Sa grâce se bat contre les dégâts qui ont été infligés à son âme et son corps.

Les grâces de Michael et Lucifer semblaient se recroqueviller sur elles-même. Bien ! Ils comprenaient ce que cela signifiait.

\- Naomie avait raison sur la tromperie de Métatron. Je suis désolé, Dean.

\- On s'est, tous, fait avoir, Cass. J'ai été prévenu à temps. Sam est vivant.

\- Métatron... Qu'est-ce que ce scribouillard a à voir avec tout ça ? Siffla Lucifer.

Comme Dean gardait le silence, décidé à ignorer leurs (anciens ?) adversaires, Castiel soupira et se lança :

\- Les tablettes des anges et des démons ont été trouvées. Sam a entrepris d'accomplir les épreuves pour fermer les portes de l'enfer.

Lucifer et Michael échangèrent un regard mais gardèrent, sagement, le silence tandis que Castiel reprenait.

\- Métatron m'a approché pour fermer les portes du Paradis.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ? S'alarma Michael.

Dean se cala contre un mur de la pièce, aussi loin que possible des archanges.

\- Parce que les anges se massacrent depuis qu'il n’y a personne pour les diriger. Déclara Dean.

\- Je pensais qu'enfermer les nôtres au paradis permettrait d'arranger les choses. Murmura Castiel. Mais Métatron m'a trompé.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean qui ne connaissait pas, non plus, la vérité.

\- C'était un sort, en vérité, pour chasser les anges du Paradis. Il a utilisé ma grâce pour faire tomber les anges sur Terre.

Dean grimaça, comme les deux autres archanges. Lucifer se leva d'un geste brusque et commença à faire les cents pas. Michael se tendit et, après s'être penché en avant, reprit :

\- Revenez en à Sam et aux épreuves.

\- On a perdu le moyen de traduire la troisième épreuve. Sam allait mal et disait  qu'il n'irait pas mieux tant qu'il ne la finirait pas... Alors, on a cherché Métatron... Il nous a bien caché qu'achever les épreuves tueraient Sam.

\- Tu l'as arrêté à temps, heureusement. Soupira Castiel.

\- Ouai mais les épreuves ont beaucoup endommagé son corps.

\- Je te l'ai dis. Il ira bien. Intervint, soudain, Gabriel.

Ils se tournèrent, tous, vers Gabriel qui pénétrait dans la pièce ; Kévin sur ses talons, hésitant et intimidé.

\- J'ai trouvé un prophète qui se cachait. Je me suis dis qu'il devait être là pour une discussion de grands. Ricana Gabriel.

Dean soupira et s'assit près de Castiel. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Des décisions devaient être prises à propos des anges tombés, de Sam et lui et sur beaucoup d'autres choses... et, malheureusement, les archanges qui s'étaient imposés ici ne semblaient pas disposés à quitter les lieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extrait chapitre 6 :  
> Ils n’y avaient pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de quitter le paradis et de descendre en territoire humain. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s’étaient attendus mais certainement pas à ce sentiment de justesse.


	6. Chapter 6

_Demel et Samel en avaient assez des disputes de leurs frères… et d’être enfermés, aussi. Ils avaient été créé pour permettre aux anges de mieux comprendre les humains. et de se rapprocher d’eux. Pourtant, ils n’avaient jamais vu de véritables humains encore ! Seulement leurs âmes, après leur mort. Ce qui, soyons honnête, était d’un ennui ! Alors, quitter le Ciel pour les voir, bien vivants, et se faire, eux même, une opinion à leur sujet semblait être le chose la plus logique à faire._

_Ils n’y avaient pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de quitter le paradis et de descendre en territoire humain. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s’étaient attendus mais certainement pas à ce sentiment de justesse._

_Ils se sentaient autant à leur place ici bas qu’au paradis. C’était contraire à tous ce que leur avait dit les anges et les archanges. Ils se sentaient bien sur Terre, avec les humains. Ils les comprenaient sans mal. Leurs réactions ne leur semblaient pas chaotique comme ne cessaient de leur dire leurs frères aux paradis._

_En fait, ils ne s’étaient pas aussi  bien amusés depuis longtemps ! Samel, grâce à l’un des secrets de leur père, avait créé des corps humains, spécialement pour eux. Des navires dépourvus d’âme humaine, uniquement destinés à les recevoir. Puis, une fois dans leur navire respectif, les deux archanges avaient filé se mêler aux humains. Les jeuns corps qu’ils avaient choisi leur avaient permis de se joindre à un groupe d’enfants. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps et cessé de faire attention à leur environnement si bien qu’ils furent surpris lorsque des mains s’abattirent sur eux. Un ange de la garnison les avaient, finalement, trouvé ! L’expression sévère, Castiel les entraîna loin du groupe d’humain. Son vaisseau féminin devenu plus en raison de la grâce qui l'habitait. L’âme de l’humain se recroquevillait loin de la dite grâce pour se préserver ; ce qui prouva aux deux jeunes qu’ils avaient eu raison de créer leurs propres navires._

__\- Vous avez de sérieux problèmes, jeunes ! Les archanges se sont inquiétés de votre absence.. Ils ont envoyé toutes les forces du Ciel à votre recherche._ _

 

_Tu parles d’une réaction exagérée ! La grâce et l’âme de Samel s’agitèrent sous l’effet de l’irritation. Il était toujours prompte à réagir de cette façon. Demel lui donna un léger coup pour le pousser à se calmer. Ce que Samel fit mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de siffler._

__\- On ne faisait rien de mal !  On est venu en apprendre plus sur les humains. On a joué avec eux._ _

_\- Vous auriez dû avertir les aînés, Samel._

_\- On est désolé. On ne le fera plus… Mais, Castiel, on ne comprend pas. Les humains sont simples, facile à comprendre. Pourquoi les anges  disent le contraire ?_

 

_Castiel cessa d’avancer et accorda toute son attention sur les deux jeunes archanges._

__\- Personne ne mentait en prononçant ces mots. Les êtres célestes ne comprennent pas les humains._ _

_\- Mais nous…_

_\- Vous être différents, Demel. Dieu l’a voulu ainsi. Il vous a pourvu d’une âme. Je suis certain que cette âme vous a rapproché des humains et vous permet de les comprendre mieux qu’aucun autre ange._

 

_Demel échangea un regard avec son petit frère. Tout le monde en revenait toujours à cette différence ! Ils en avaient discuté entre eux. Ils n’aimaient pas ça. Ils avaient la sensation que ça leur causerait, un jour, des problèmes. Ils voyaient les regards de certains anges.Même Lucifer les regardait étrangement. Ils s’étaient promis que si les événements dégénéraient davantage au Ciel, ils feraient tout pour garantir leur propre sécurité._

__\- Allons, mes jeunes frères. Il est temps de rentrer chez nous._ _

 

_Avec un soupir, Demel et Samel suivirent Castiel au Paradis._

*

Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps et d’arguments mais Dean avait fini par accepter d’écouter les conseils de Michael et Lucifer en matière de grâce. Trois jours avaient passé depuis le retour des archanges dans l’équipe du libre arbitre et Dean s’était, finalement, rendu à l’évidence qu’il avait besoin d’aide avec sa grâce retrouvée. Et, malheureusement, ces deux-là étaient sa seule solution. Gabriel, avec qui il aurait été plus à l’aise, dirigeait toute sa force et son attention sur Sam. Quant à Castiel, il en savait très peu sur le fonctionnement d’une grâce d’archange. De toute façon, ce n’était pas envisageable, non plus, dans son état. Bref, à son corps défendant, Dean avait accepté de suivre les leçons des deux aînés. Encore…

\- Ta grâce a toujours réagi en réponse à ton âme. A tes émotions, si tu préfères. Alors, il faut que tu te contrôles. Ne cèdes pas à tes émotions violentes. Déclara Michael.

\- Il faut que tu penses comme un ange. Du moins autant que possible.

Lucifer ajoutait toujours son grain de sel de manière impromptue. Dean se crispa aux mots des deux archanges. Il n’était pas à l’aise de devoir fermer les yeux en leurs présences mais, apparement, c’était nécessaire. Il devait se concentrer sur sa grâce. Il était un peu apaisé de savoir que Castiel était aussi dans la pièce et avait son dos.

\- Ta grâce est une extension de toi, Demel ! Il faut absolument que tu l’acceptes. C’est ton rejet de ta grâce, de ta véritable nature, qui pose tous ces problèmes.

A ces mots, Dean ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement hostile. Sa grâce fusa, passa inoffensivement à travers Castiel mais força Michael et Lucifer à reculer.

\- Ne me parlez pas comme ça ! Je n’aime pas tout ce que représente la grâce pour une raison. Siffla Dean en se remettant sur ses pieds.

\- Demel… Commença Michael.

\- C’est Dean ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je n’aime la grâce ou tout ce qui s’y rapporte ?

Dean s’avança un peu, sa grâce s’agitait comme une tempête.

\- C’est parce que leurs propriétaires nous ont manipuler toute notre vie, mon frère et moi. Ils nous ont menacé et torturé !

Michael et Lucifer se raidirent et Castiel se redressa, manifestement prêt à intervenir.

\- Vous avez torturé Sam au point de le rendre fou. Lorsqu’il est sorti de cette foutu cage, il hallucinait. il avait toujours l’impression de se faire torturer. Il a cessé de dormir. Si ce n’est Castiel, il serait mort !

Dean vit, avec satisfaction, que ces mots avaient frappé durement les deux archanges. Dean refoula la légère culpabilité qu’il ressentait. A cause des autres souvenirs des archanges qu’il possédait ; ceux de son temps comme archange. Des souvenirs des anges en temps que frères. Dean refusait de laisser ses souvenirs l’envahir. Il refusait d’y penser !

\- Dean…

L’intervention de Castiel calma Dean et il se tourna vers son ami. Castiel avait été d’une grande aide, malgré tout. Il avait donné quelques conseils utiles mais, surtout, compréhensibles. Castiel connaissait mieux le chemin de pensées humaines et avait pu aidé Dean à régler un minimum le contrôle de sa grâce. Au moins, grâce à lui, Dean n’entendait plus les anges à plein volume. Ca avait été infernale ! Les cris de terreur et de douleurs des anges l’avaient presque perdu. Sans compter leurs plaintes ! Et c’était sans parler de leurs réactions lorsque Dean et Sam avaient retrouvé leurs grâces, lançant une alarme surnaturelle dans le monde. Alors, oui, Castiel avait été d’une grande aide. Sa présence représentait beaucoup. D’autant plus que Castiel avait ses propres soucis et adaptations.

\- Tu n’as qu’à voir ta grâce comme une arme. Il faut que tu apprennes à la désarmée pour ne pas risquer la vie des autres. Ce n’est qu’une arme supplémentaire. Considères la simplement ainsi.

Le “pour le moment” de Castiel  était implicite mais fort et clair. Dean le laissa aller. Il se réinstalla et reprit ses exercices.

C’était difficile de se concentrer.Trop de choses se passaient. Il y avait trop de choses sur lesquelles s’inquiéter. Sam, d’abord... Le fait qu’ils étaient devenus des cibles de choix pour tous les êtres surnaturels. Davantage, du moins. Tous ces anges qui avaient chuté sur terre, ensuite. Abaddon circulait, de nouveau, en toute liberté, apparemment. Comme Métatron…

\- Dean, tu ne te concentres pas ! Déclara, sèchement, Lucifer.

Dean rouvrit les yeux, prêt à répliquer mais il fût coupé dans son élan par l’entrée de Gabriel.

\- Sam est réveillé.

Dean fût prompte à réagir. Castiel retint Lucifer et Michael mais Dean en fût à peine conscient. Seul Sam l’intéressait, pour le moment. Il avait été si proche de le perdre. Encore !

Lorsque Dean pénétra dans la chambre de son petit-frère, celui-ci était adossé à une pile d’oreillers. Ils étaient apparus grâce à Gabriel parce qu’ils ne les avaient, certainement pas, quelques heures plus tôt. Dean n’en gardait en tous cas, aucun souvenir. Sam était pâle et tremblant. Il n’avait plus paru aussi fragile depuis son adolescence, lorsqu’il avait commencé à pousser comme une mauvaise herbe. Sinon,il paraissait bien.

\- Dean… L’aborda Sam avec un sourire d’une légèreté que Dean n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

La grâce de Sam vint à la rencontre de la sienne pour le prendre dans l’équivalence d’une étreinte. Alors, finalement, Dean se sentit calme, à sa place dans ce monde chaotique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAIT CHAPITRE 7 :
> 
> Cela amena Gabriel à penser au lien entre Dean et Sam qu’il avait jugé destructeur. Il le comprenait bien mieux, maintenant. Comment ce lien pouvait être autre chose que profond après des siècles à co-exister.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Père avait encore quitté le Ciel ! Sans doute pour parcourir la Terre et observer les humains. Gabriel le comprenait. C’est beaucoup moins ennuyant sur Terre. Tout changeait tellement vite là-bas alors qu’au Paradis, on faisait du surplace ! Gabriel comprenait leur père mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il ne s’inquiétait pas de cette tendance. Surtout à cause de ce qui se passait pendant son absence. Des disputes qui devenaient de plus en plus virulentes entre Lucifer et Michael mais, plus grave encore, leur hostilité comment s’étendre au Ciel. Gabriel avait l’impression que les… partisans de Lucifer (à défaut d’autres mots) étaient plus nombreux à mesure que ce dernier devenait plus hostile. Cela inquiétait réellement Gabriel. _

_ Aujourd’hui encore, Michael et Lucifer se battaient encore. C’était courant maintenant. Eux qui avaient été si proches semblaient se battre sans cesse, maintenant. Gabriel s’immobilisa, sa décision de jouer les arbitres (encore !) oubliée. Il vit Samuel et Demel assis à proximité de leurs aînés inconscients. Gabriel retint un juron et s’accroupit devant ses petits frères. _

_\- Eh là, gamins ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

_ Les deux archanges ne répondirent pas, la grâce ternie par l’inquiétude et la tristesse. Gabriel maudit son frère. Ils oubliaient, si facilement, que leurs jeunes frères traînaient toujours autour ; surtout quand la situation était tendue, semblait-il. Mais ils oubliaient combien ils étaient plus sensibles que tous les autres anges. _

_\- Allez les jeunes, on s’éloigne d’ici !_

_ Puis, enfin, Samel prit la parole. _

_\- Est-ce que Lucifer nous déteste, Gabriel ?_

_\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Lucifer vous adore, comme tout le monde au Ciel._

_\- Est-ce que nous sommes des monstres ?_

_ Gabriel se figea aux mots de Samel et se tourna, vivement, vers ses jeunes frères. Il réalisa que Samel croyait vraiment ce qu’il disait et, au regard de Demel, celui-ci croyait, lui aussi, les propos de son frère. Même s’il gardait le silence. _

_\- Vous n’êtes pas des monstres ! Vous êtes exactement ce que vous êtes censés être ! Comme Père voulait que vous soyez._

_ Comme les deux gardaient leur expression  sceptique, Gabriel les prit contre lui. _

_\- Vous avez votre place ici. Et vous trouverez votre but. Pour le moment, rentrons chez nous._

*

Gabriel s’éloigna d’un pas mais garda des yeux attentifs sur Sam. Curieusement ou non, Sam se débrouillait bien avec sa grâce retrouvée. Il avait beaucoup plus de contrôle que Dean. Le contrôle de l'aîné des Winchester était meilleur mais il était loin d’être idéal encore. Ils s’étaient, tous, attendus à ce que les choses soient pires pour Sam. Considérant ce qu’il s’était passé lorsqu’il avait retrouvé sa grâce et son expérience humaine avec d’autres grâces, ce n’était pas une folle supposition. Pourtant, ça ne s’était pas déroulé, ainsi. Pour quelqu’un qui venait de retrouver sa grâce après des siècles, Sam le gérait bien. Gabriel supposait, silencieusement, comme les autres, que son expérience avec les pouvoirs et sa possession par Lucifer expliquait cette compétence. C’était une chance ! Sam pouvait, ainsi, aidé davantage son frère que le reste d’entre eux. Il avait les mots pour ça.

Cela amena Gabriel à penser au lien entre Dean et Sam qu’il avait jugé destructeur. Il le comprenait bien mieux, maintenant. Comment ce lien pouvait être autre chose que profond après des siècles à co-exister. Gabriel comprenait mieux sa violente réaction au duo fraternel. Il en avait été surpris à l’époque et avait refusé de l’analyser. A présent, il comprenait que leur relation lui avait douloureusement rappelé celle de Demel et Samel. Avec raison, n’est-ce pas ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Gabriel.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Gabriel se décala face au regard de Sam. Il avait été incapable de résister à Sam comme humain ( il ne se rappelait que trop bien de mystery spot ) ; il découvrait, maintenant qu’il s’était révélé comme son petit frère, que c’était bien pire.

\- La situation est compliquée. J’essaye de m’y faire… Ca fait du bien de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé.

Sam détourna les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Comme Dean, il avait du mal à gérer tous ses souvenirs. Il devait, non seulement, gérer les souvenirs de réincarnations (ils en avaient vécu quelques unes) mais aussi des millénaires de mémoires et de connaissances d’archange. Or, alors que mêmes les plus lointains de ses souvenirs comme Sam Winchester étaient remarquablement nets et détaillés, c’était dur. Bon sang ! Sam jurait se souvenir de Dean le sortant de leur maison à Lawrence, comme nourrisson. Heureusement, ses souvenirs comme Sam Winchester prédominaient plutôt que les autres.

Gabriel réalisa le malaise de Sam et changea de sujet.

\- Ton corps va mieux. Encore un peu d’aide et tu pourras gérer seul.

Sam l’étudiait avec attention. Gabriel se rappelait ce regard plein de sagesse. Samel était, peut-être, le plus jeune mais c’était lui qui détenait le plus de secrets de leur père. Il avait été toujours été trop attentif. Un trait qu’il avait gardé comme Sam Winchester.

\- Tu sais que nous bons, n’est-ce pas Gabriel ? Pas de rancunes.

Gabriel décocha un regard vers Sam et se sentit, malgré lui, mieux aux mots de son petit frère.

\- Franchement, réagit Sam avec un sourire, tu crois que Dean t’aurait laissé approcher de moi s’il ne te faisait pas un minimum confiance.

Gabriel fit un geste sans s’avancer mais il se montra, dès lors, plus détendu, plus dans son caractère.

Sam se leva d’où il était assis sur son lit. Il n’avait pratiquement pas quitter la pièce depuis son réveil. En partie à cause des deux autres archanges. Autre chose qu’il avait du mal à gérer.

\- Allez, mec. Tu vas avaler quelque chose.

\- Je pensais qu’on avait pas besoin de manger.

\- C’est vrai mais le plaisir est toujours là. Il va juste falloir apprendre à vous ajuster.

Ils étaient sortis à ce stade. Sam était reconnaissant à Gabriel de maintenir son esprit occupé.

\- Comme archanges, on ressent plus les choses. On ressent la moindre particule. Il faut juste savoir atténuer les choses. Je mange, non ?

Sam ricana un peu et arriva à la cuisine plus léger. Il y trouva Castiel qui contemplait pensivement un sandwich. En dehors de Castiel, Sam était seul avec les aînés archanges. Lucifer et Michael s’étaient faits discrets. Parce qu’ils avaient, eux-mêmes, des problèmes avec les récentes révélations mais, surtout, parce que la réaction de Sam à leur présence était toujours violente. 

Dean avait envoyé Kévin prendre une pause à l’écart des archanges puis il avait filé dès que Gabriel lui avait dit qu’il avait assez de contrôle sur sa grâce pour ne pas être un danger pour les autres. Si Sam avait pu s’isoler hors du bunker, il aurait sauté sur l’occasion, lui aussi. Mais, apparement, en retrouvant sa grâce, il avait aussi gagné une multitude de nouveaux grands frères surprotecteurs. Il serait  éternellement un petit-frère, semblerait-il.

*

Dean fronça les sourcils sur sa bière et le reposa sur la table de pique-nique avec un grognement. Gabriel l’avait prévenu et lui avait donné quelques conseils  qu’il n’avait pas encore assimilé. Il ferma lorsqu’un nouveau flash-back lui vint en mémoire. Un souvenir du Ciel. De Gabriel. En tant que frère aîné. Bizarre... 

Sa grâce s’agita comme pour l’avertir. Dean se tendit et son regard se posa sans hésitation sur un homme. Bien qu’à vrai dire, il était loin d’être discret. Immobile et le regard fixe, il avait l’attitude typique d’un ange.

Lorsqu’il se vit repéré, l’ange inconnu s’avança d’un pas vif et, sans avertissement, s’agenouilla devant Dean.

\- Mec, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Lèves toi !

\- Archange Demel. Je viens vous demander une chance de rédemption.

L’ange se leva, finalement. Il ne montrait aucun signe d’hostilité mais il venait de lui demander une chance de rédemption. Ce qui n’était pas une bonne chose de l’avis de Dean.

\- Comment m’as-tu trouvé ?

L’ange sembla surpris. Bien son navire se montre aussi stoïque que tous autres anges que Dean avait pu rencontré, il n’en était pas de même pour sa  grâce. Cela simplifiait la vie de voir les grâces… et les âmes. Parce qu’il avait découvert qu’il pouvait voir les âmes, maintenant !

\- Vous n’êtes pas dissimulé, monsieur.

Dean grimaça à l’appellation et à l’annonce qu’il n’était pas caché. Apparemment, la leçon de Gabriel n’était pas aussi assimilé qu’il le croyait. Les  réflexions revinrent vers l’ange face à lui. Ce n’était certainement pas une bonne chose qu’ils accueillent un ange qui ressentait du remord. De son expérience, les bêtises angéliques assez grandes pour générer des remords chez un ange étaient immenses. D’un autre côté, ils étaient les maîtres des secondes chances.

\- C’est quoi ton nom ?

\- Gadreel. Répondit l’ange avec une évidente réticence.

Dean n’attendit pas davantage pour s’emparer de son portable et d’appeler son frère.

\- Sammy. Passes moi le demi-pouce, j’ai besoin de Gabriel.

Dean fronça les sourcils au raidissement de l’ange. Vraiment pas un bon signe !

\- Gab, fermes la, une minute. Qu’est-ce que tu sais d’un certain Gadreel. Je...

Dean ne put aller plus loin dans sa phrase. La seconde suivante, Gabriel lui avait rejoint, le téléphone brisé de Sam toujours dans sa main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAIT CHAPITRE 8 :
> 
> Il revint rapidement à sa tâche. Il construisait des navires bien plus spéciaux que les anciens. Cette fois, ils seraient introuvables. Aucune créature, même leur père, ne seraient capable de les différencier des humains.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Les disputes n’allaient jamais cesser. Elles allaient continuer à s’envenimer, à gagner en puissance jusqu’à ce que quelque chose de terrible arrive. Samel et Demel l’avaient compris avant les autres. Ils savaient aussi, avec certitude, que Dieu n’interviendrait pas. Au nom du libre arbitre ! Il voulait que ses anges apprennent, comme les humains, le libre arbitre et, pour cela, il comptait les laisser se débrouiller et, donc, se retirer de l’image. Dieu avait tout dit de son plan à Samel qui, bien entendu, en avait tout dit à Demel. Tous les deux avaient trouvé le plan de Dieu fou. Ca ne marcherait jamais sans que les anges soient un minimum guidés. Toutefois, leur père resterait sur ses positions. A vrai dire, il comptait sur Demel et Samel pour apprendre à ses autres enfants célestes le libre-arbitre. Une tâche pour laquelle ils étaient loin d’être enthousiaste à cette idée. Surtout en ce moment ! Les anges, soit haissaient l’humanité, soit s’en désintéressaient totalement. Aucun ne voudrait jamais s’en approcher à des fins pacifiques. _

_ C’est pourquoi les deux derniers archanges jamais créés s’étaient isolés dans un recoin du Paradis. Ils allaient prendre une décision. Une grave décision qui n’allait pas seulement modifier le cours de leur vie ; tous le Paradis serait touché. _

__ \- Tu es certain que c’est la seule solution ? Demanda Samel, incertain _ _

_ \- Tu l’as dit, toi-même, Sammy ! Père va partir à un moment donné et tu sais que ça ne se calmera pas ici avec son départ ! _

 

_ Samel glissa un regard à son frère à cette appellation qu’il était le seul à utiliser… Et seulement lorsqu’ils étaient seuls. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. _

_ Il revint rapidement à sa tâche. Il construisait des navires bien plus spéciaux que les anciens. Cette fois, ils seraient vraiment introuvables.  Aucune créature, même leur père, ne serait capable de les différencier des humains. Une fois sur Terre, personne ne les trouverait. Aux yeux des anges et archanges, ils auraient chuté. Voilà pourquoi Samel nourrissait quelques doutes. _

__ \- Samel… Tu sais ce qui va se passer après le départ de Père. Malgré tous ses espoirs, les choses ne vont pas s’arranger. _ _

 

_ Demel retomba dans le silence. De toute façon, il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus. Ils en avaient déjà tellement parlé. Bien sûr que rien ne s’arrangerait, au contraire  Les anges allaient davantage se diviser et chaque faction chercherait à prendre l’avantage. A avoir le plus de savoirs. _

__ \- J’ai fini. Murmura Samel. _ _

__ -  _ _ _ Cool ! Murmura, à son tour, Demel en se penchant. Puis, il se tourna vers Samel. Tu sais qu’on ne peut pas attendre le départ de Père. _

 

_ Samel hocha simplement la tête et se glissa immédiatement dans son nouveau navire. Puis, sans plus d’hésitations, descendit sur Terre. Sans tenir compte des cris célestes qui firent vibrer le monde lorsqu’ils ne perçurent plus les grâces de leurs petits frères. De nouvelles expériences les attendaient ici bas. _

*

Pour la première fois, Dean eût pleinement conscience de la nature d’archange de Gabriel. Pour la première fois, même alors qu’il était plus puissant que jamais, Dean fût terrifié par Gabriel. L’archange, autrefois messager, n’avait encore jamais vraiment intimidé les chasseurs comme il le faisait avec cet ange.

Gabriel lâcha le téléphone mutilé de Sam et le remplaça par la lame mortelle d’archange. L’ange tomba à genoux et s’abandonna à son sort. Quoique ce Gadreel ait pu faire, ce devait être terrible parce que Gabriel leva son arme dans l’intention clair d’éliminer l’ange. Ce même Gabriel qui avait tout fait pour ne pas se battre contre ses frères. Dean ignora son téléphone qui sonnait avec insistance (Sam que le départ abrupte de Gabriel paniquait, certainement) et retint le bras de Gabriel, s’attirant un regard.

\- Dean, tu ne sais pas ce qu’il a fait. Tout est de sa faute ! Les démons, le mal… L’apocalypse ! Siffla Gabriel avec venin.

L’ange se recroquevilla un peu plus et Dean souffla. Pour son plus grand soulagement, son téléphone s’était, enfin, tus.

\- Ok… Ca fait beaucoup à mettre sur les épaules d’un gars mais bon… Je ne sais rien de lui, même avec mes souvenirs. Mais ce que je sais : c’est que tout le monde fait des erreurs de jugement… Tout le monde a des regrets. Ce que je sais aussi, c’est qu’il est venu en demandant une seconde chance. Une chance de rédemption. Or, je crois que tout le monde au bunker en profite.

Gabriel sembla se dégonfler et il fit disparaître sa lame.

\- Tout ce temps avec Samel t’a  assagi. Murmura Gabriel, plus à son profit qu’à celui de Dean.

Gabriel se tourna, ensuite, vers Gadreel et lui fit signe de se lever.

\- Tu as la chance d’avoir Dean de ton côté. Mais aussi que l’on ait besoin de ton aide. On va te trouver une utilité. Tu auras ta seconde chance, veilles à ce qu’elle soit bien utilisée !

\- Je le promet, messager.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop. Mes frères sont...

Gabriel se tut, soudain, clairement à l’écoute d’autre chose. Une prière !

\- Il y a un problème !

Sur ce, sans avertissement, il posa une main sur les épaules de Gadreel et Dean pour les transporter jusqu’au bunker où un Michael, paniqué, les attendait.

\- On n’a pas pensé apprendre à nos frères à lutter contre les convocations. Samel a été emporté ! On n’a pas pu l’empêcher. Lucifer a juste eu le temps d’agripper notre petit frère pour partir avec lui.

Aux mots de Michael, la grâce de Dean explosa de peur et de fureur.

*

Sam se détacha de Lucifer sitôt qu’il réapparut… où que soit cet endroit. Son geste ne fût pas d’une utilité puisque Lucifer le tira par le poignet pour le placer derrière lui.

\- Pour le protéger. Songea Sam avec dérision.

Sam secoua la tête, sa grâce encore agitée par la convocation. Et lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur celui qui l’avait appelé spécifiquement, il jura.

\- Eh bien ! Si je m’attendais ! Sammy Winchester est le célèbre Gardien. L’un des archanges perdus !

Sam se décala sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue du chevalier de l’enfer. Difficile à faire lorsque Lucifer s’obstinait à essayer de le cacher malgré leur différence de taille et qu’il devenait de plus en plus énervé d’être ignoré par l’une de ses créations. Et malgré le fait qu’il était proche d’être impuissant.

Abaddon avait vite récupéré de la tentative de crémation effectuer par Sam. Elle n’avait pas non plus perdu de temps pour agir et n’avait rien négligé pour autant. En effet, elle avait bien travaillé en convoquant Samel. Lucifer et lui avaient atterris au milieu d’un cercle de flammes, emprisonnés par de l’huile sainte.

\- Abaddon. Intervint Lucifer. Quelle surprise !

\- Lucifer. Je dois dire que tu me déçois. Tu t’es affaibli.

Lucifer siffla et sa grâce explosa d’une fureur inutile. Sam s’accroupit, oublié pour un moment par les deux puissantes entités. Sam savait pourquoi elle l’avait voulu là. A cause des secrets qu’il détenait. Apparemment, Lucifer avait eu la langue bien pendu lorsqu’il régnait sur l’enfer. Ce qui ne surprenait pas Sam outre mesure. Lucifer aimait s’entendre parler.

Sam ferma les yeux et tenta de puiser dans ses souvenirs. Ils étaient chaotiques et écrasants ; aussi, Sam évita de laisser ses pensées s’attarder sur eux. Cependant, la situation critique ne laissait pas de place à l’hésitation et à la prudence. Il avait trouvé ce qu’il voulait lorsque Abaddon reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Maintenant, permets moi de revenir vers toi, Sam. J’ai quelques questions pour toi et il vaudrait mieux que tu sois coopératif. Pour ton bien être.

Abaddon s’interrompit lorsqu’elle réalisa la position de Sam. Lucifer se montra aussi surpris et prudent. Les deux avaient suffisamment affronté les Winchester pour se méfier de cette position. Sam vit Lucifer se placer dans une position plus offensive, comme s’il savait, avec certitude, que Sam préparait quelque chose. Encore rien d’étonnant, ici, puisque l’étoile du matin avait été dans la tête de Sam.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fait ! Siffla Abaddon.

\- Tu l’as dit. Je suis le Gardien. Je m’évade.

Sam se pencha vivement et murmura des mots appris il y a des millénaires.

\- Adagita vau-pa-ache odo cicale qaa, zodoreje, lape zodiredo  noco mada.

Ailes du vent, soyez amicales envers moi car je suis le serviteur de ton même dieu. Sam récita ces mots en énochien sans une seule hésitation. Immédiatement, les flammes s’évanouir et avant que Sam n’ait pu cligner des yeux, Lucifer s’était jeté sur son ancien serviteur.

Les coups rageurs s’enchaînèrent sans interruption, d’une violence extrême. Sam s’écartait avec inquiétude chaque fois que le corps de l’un ou de l’autre percutait les murs qui les entouraient. A tous autre moment, Lucifer aurait certainement eu le dessus sur Abaddon mais il avait été affaibli par le sortilège de Métatron et sa fuite désespérée de la cage. Aussi, sa puissance était égale à celle de sa création pour le moment. Aurait-il le dessus ?

Abaddon jeta Lucifer loin d’elle avec une telle rage que l’archange traversa, pour la cinquième fois, un mur. A ce rythme, le bâtiment allait s’effondrer sur eux. Sam se demanda lugubrement si ça le blesserait même sévèrement maintenant qu’il était un archange de nouveau. Cependant, cette pensée parasite le quitta aussitôt lorsque le chevalier regarda dans sa direction. Sam comprit, aussitôt, qu’elle avait abandonné tous ses plans le concernant. Après en, elle n’avait pour but que de faire souffrir Lucifer. Le maître qui l’avait abandonné et trahi. Et, pour cela, le meilleur moyen était d’abattre son plus jeune frère, Samel.

La fuite était inutile, impossible même. Sam carra les épaules, prêt à se défendre de son mieux. La lame que brandissait Abaddon ne le tuerait pas au premier coup mais Sam était certain qu’elle le ferait affreusement souffrir. mais alors que le chevalier de l’enfer s’apprêtait à abattre son arme sur lui, Lucifer s’interposa. La lame pénétra le corps de Lucifer mais celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps pour répliquer. Sa lame d’archange transperça le coeur d’Abaddon sans que Lucifer ne sourcille.

Au même moment, Dean, Michael et Gabriel arrivèrent sur les lieux. Le cercle de flammes ne cachant plus Sam et Lucifer, ils avaient pu les repérer. Dean se précipita aussitôt vers Sam, fidèle à son habitude. C’était rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas ! Sam restait encore la priorité de Dean. Sam, toutefois, ne pouvait détourner son regard de Lucifer dont les genoux plièrent. Michael le retint et lança un regard vers Gabriel qui soupira et entreprit de guérir son frère.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était réveillé, Sam sentit un peu de tension le fuir. Il n’avait pas oublié son passé avec Michael et Lucifer. Il ne le ferait jamais ! Toutefois, après aujourd’hui, il était prêt à accepter que Lucifer et Michael ne leur voudraient pas de mal. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à réaliser quelque chose ensembles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAIT chapitre 9 :
> 
> La réaction de Sam fut instinctive, comme chaque fois que Dean était en danger. Cependant, cette fois, au lieu de se servir d'un fusil de chasse, il propulsa sa grâce sur les fantômes qui immobilisaient durement son frère au sol. Les fantômes s'évanouir dans un flamboiement, laissant seulement les deux frères dans une pièce poussiéreuse.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Ils le sentirent arriver dès les premières secondes. Lucifer avait pénétré le lieu le plus sacré du Paradis. Un lieu interdit par leur père en personne. La transgression était si grave que même Demel et Samel le ressentirent depuis la Terre. Samel se mit à trembler violemment, incitant Demel à l’envelopper dans une étreinte et effleurer sa grâce de la sienne. Demel ne parvint pas à le réconforter. Pas alors que lui-même était chamboulé. _

__ \- Demel… Murmura Samel. _ _

_ \- Je sais, Samel. Lucifer a fait quelque chose de très grave. _

 

_ Samel le sentait, lui aussi. Quoi que Lucifer ait fait là-haut, cela se répandait déjà sur Terre. Le monde avait déjà changé et pas pour le mieux. Puis, ils perçurent la présence de Lucifer sur Terre. Que faisait-il ici ? Leur frère haïssait descendre ici bas et côtoyer les humains ! Les deux archanges craignaient que ce soit, là, une nouvelle étape de la rébellion de leur frère aîné. Lucifer semblait prévoir quelque chose d’horrible pour prouver ces dires à propos de l’humanité. Sa présence sur Terre ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose ! _

__ \- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait Demel ? Est-ce qu’il faut qu’on rentre ? _ _

_ \- Non ! Pas tant que les événements ne se seront pas calmés. Samel, je crois qu’ils seraient prêts à tout pour découvrir les secrets que Père t’a confié. Je ne suis pas prêt à te mettre en danger. _

_ \- Mais Demel… Si les choses empirent à cause de nous ? _

_ \- On n’y est pour rien ! Le paradis est déchiré depuis longtemps,maintenant ! Bien avant qu’on s’en aille. Papa ne fera rien pour améliorer les choses… Alors, on va rester ici avec les humains ! _

 

_ Demel se calma en voyant le véritable conflit qui se jouait en son frère. _

__ \- On attend juste que ça se calme… Ils vont se calmer. C’est inévitable ! _ _

 

_ Samel soupira et hocha la tête. Il décida d’oublier son devoir pour un moment. Ils s’amusaient bien sur Terre. Ils ne s’ennuyaient pas depuis qu’ils étaient descendus ici bas. _

_ Ils sentaient Lucifer oeuvrer sur Terre. Cependant, lui ne les sentirait pas. Ils étaient trop bien dissimulés dans leurs navires. Ils pourraient continuer à apprendre et à s’amuser avec les humains. Pour un moment, ils oublieraient leur famille et ses problèmes. Ils ne penseraient qu’à eux. _

_ * _

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis leur confrontation avec Abaddon. Rien de nouveau ne s’était vraiment passé. Alors que Michael et Lucifer s’acclimataient, avec difficulté,à leur perte de puissance ; Dean et Sam réapprenaient tous de leurs grâces et tentaient de s’adapter aux millénaires de souvenirs qu’ils avaient retrouvé. C’était, à vrai dire, le plus difficile. Tout ce savoir hallucinant s’accompagnait d’un vécu d’archange en compagnie. Leurs sentiments divergents vis-à-vis des anges étaient extrêmement perturbants.

Le seul que la situation amusait était Gabriel. Bien qu’il soignait encore ses blessures, même après tout ce temps, Gabriel était celui qui maîtrisait le mieux ses pouvoirs. Il gérait beaucoup de choses depuis qu’il s’était révélé comme bien vivant. Il veillait sur Kévin et aidait ses frères archanges à s’adapter.

Sam et Dean avaient été surpris de voir l’archange-embrouilleur aussi épanouis alors qu’il leur dispensait ses leçons. Dans un premier temps, toutefois. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils commencent à bien se souvenir de lui au Paradis. Depuis son retour dans leur vie, Gabriel se comportait  plus comme un archange plutôt qu’un embrouilleur. Ce qui semblait lui convenir. Il semblait, lui même, plus en paix, maintenant. 

Il semblait incroyablement sérieux par moment. Comme tous archange devait l’être, selon les propres mots de Michael. Il s’était chargé de Gadreel. Sam et Dean avaient à peine vu l’ange. Les trois autres archanges avaient refusé que Gadreel s’approche d’eux. Aucun d’eux n’avait encore confiance en l’ange. Pour des raisons différentes mais, tout de même, assez semblables.

Ca avait été Castiel qui leur avait appris l’histoire de cet ange. Son ton était suffisamment éloquent quant à ce qu’il pensait de l’ange qui avait laissé le mal se répandre sur Terre.

Les deux Winchester pensaient que c’était, peut-être, une bonne chose que l’ange ait été envoyé en mission loin du bunker. Il avait reçu l’ordre de Gabriel de se renseigner à propos des anges et de leurs actions. Depuis la chute, la fréquence céleste était assez silencieux pour intriguer les occupants du bunker. Elle ne laissait filtrer que quelques informations hors d’intérêt selon les aînés archanges. D’où le rôle d’enquêteur/espion de Gadreel. Ils devaient approcher les anges et en apprendre le plus possible sur leurs plans et leurs ressentis à propos de la situation.

Dire que les aînés étaient préoccupés seraient peu dire. Cela permettait à Dean et Sam de s’isoler un peu alors que les autres voguaient à leurs occupations.

Dean s’agitait nerveusement, obligeant Sam à s’arrêter dans son entraînement. Il avait reconnu les signes ! Dean s’impatientait. Il voulait chasser. Ou, plutôt, il en avait besoin ! Et, comme il s’y attendait, Dean s’était exclamé vouloir se revenir sur la route.

C’était ainsi que les deux chasseurs, nouvellement redevenus archanges se retrouvaient dans une maison où avait eu lieu plusieurs morts suspectes. Ils avaient conclus à des fantômes ou, du moins, à un.

Toutefois, ils ne s’attendaient certainement pas à ce que la maison en soit infestée. Ils connaissaient des lieux semblables, célèbres dans la communauté des chasseurs. Trop hanté pour être assainis en toute sécurité. Mais cette maison ! Elle n’en faisait pas partie. Elle était restée anonyme jusqu’à présent. Dean et Sam en faisaient, aujourd’hui, les frais. Dos à dos, les deux frères étaient encerclés et se défendaient avec un certain désespoir.

\- Il va falloir songer à les appeler, Dean. On est à court de munitions.

Dean grogna de dégoût à l’idée de demander de l’aide aux mêmes archanges qui les avaient tourmentés. Son frère avait la rancune sévère, Sam le savait. Quelques jours ou même quelques années n’allaient pas atténuer ce ressentis. Malgré tous, Dean était un homme raisonnable… Quand il voulait bien l’être. 

Dean commençait, de lui-même, à appeler Gabriel lorsqu’il fut abordé par plusieurs fantômes à la fois. La réaction de Sam fût instinctive, comme chaque que Dean était en danger ; il propulsa sa grâce sur les fantômes qui immobilisaient durement son frère au sol. Les fantômes s’évanouir dans un flamboiement, laissant seulement les deux frères dans la pièce poussiéreuse

\- Bordel ! S’exclama Dean, les yeux sur son frère haletant.

\- Dean... Commença Sam.

Toutefois, il fut interrompu par de forts battements d’ailes. La démonstration de force de Sam avait renvoyé un véritable signal et attiré un groupe d’anges ici même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAIT CHAPITRE 10 :
> 
> Le monde avait connu, là, un nouveau tournant. Nul retour n'était possible. Pour le meilleur mais, surtout, pour le pire ; le monde devrait continué à tourner avec l'enfer et ses habitants.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Demel et Samel essayaient de se tenir aussi loin que possible des affaires angéliques… Toutefois, maintenant que Lucifer était descendu pour voguer à ses obscures occupations, c’était devenu difficile. Lucifer était parvenu, père savait comment, à corrompre de la pire façon des âmes humaines. Ces horribles créations, des démons, étaient le résultat d’âmes humaines tellement tordues, tellement torturées, qu’elles ne pouvaient plus trouver leur place au Paradis. Elles erraient sur Terre, possédant de pauvres être humains sans défense. Elles corrompaient un peu plus l’humanité, chaque jours. _

_ Les deux archanges qui avaient fuis le Ciel avaient été témoins impuissants des méfaits de ces créatures et de leur frère. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles s’arranger maintenant ? Les démons étaient trop puissants, ils anéantissaient en un rien de temps l’humanité… Selon le désir évident de Lucifer. Ils étaient déjà si nombreux ! _

_ Demel et Samel tremblaient d’effrois au triste avenir de la plus belle création de leur Père lorsque cela arriva. Ils le sentirent. Le monde fut traversé par le pouvoir de Dieu. Leur Père créait quelque chose de nouveau. D’immense et de sombre !  A la fois lointain et trop hors d’atteinte des humains et des monstres qui évoluaient tranquillement sur Terre. Dieu donna une puissante impulsion et, soudain, la Terre fut dépouillée de la plupart des démons. Beaucoup continuèrent à circuler sur Terre, Samuel les voyait ; toutefois, la majorité avait été chassé par leur Père dans ce nouveau lieu. L’enfer. Ce serait son nom dans l’avenir mais, aujourd’hui, ce n’était qu’un sombre lieu où les démons étaient bannis et où les âmes qu’ils avaient corrompu seraient envoyés jusqu’à la fin des temps. Leur accès au Paradis leur étant interdit pour le reste de leur existence. _

_ Le monde avait connu, là, un nouveau tournant. Nul retour n’était possible. Pour le meilleur mais, surtout, le pire, le monde devait continuer à tourner avec l’enfer et ses habitants. _

_ Demel et Samel le savaient. Cette certitude avait renforcé leur décision de rester sur Terre. Ils protégeraient l’humanité au mieux. Ils rempliraient le désir de leur père. _

_ * _

Sam et Dean ne restèrent pas pour discuter avec les anges. Ils étaient à peine capable  d'interagir avec les archanges alors que dire d’une foule d’anges, incapables de prendre une décision par eux-mêmes. Donc, ils quittèrent la maison abandonnée, sans hésitation, sans une pensée. Ce faisant, ils cachèrent leurs grâces à la perception des anges et atterrirent au sein du bunker, contournant facilement ses protections. C’était, après tout, eux qui avaient appris aux hommes de lettre à les utiliser.

Ils atterrirent, donc, dans la salle principale du bunker, en face même du trio que leurs aînés formaient. Castiel était assis avec eux avec un chocolat chaud, gorgée de chantilly. Le spectacle aurait pu être amusant si ce n’était la même colère inscrite dans les yeux de tous les anges de la pièce.

Sam leva les yeux vers le seul bruit qui survint à leur arrivée et vit Gadreel était, lui aussi, présent.

\- Non mais où avez vous la tête ! Siffla Michael.

La tête de Dean se souleva aussitôt, hérissé par le ton de Michael. Il était prêt à commender un violent argument lorsque Lucifer intervint.

\- Assis !

Avant que les deux Winchester n’aient pleinement enregistré l’ordre, ils s’étaient exécutés. Le ton employé par Lucifer, ils l’avaient reconnu, tous les deux. C’était celui que l’archange avait, souvent, employé alors qu’ils étaient encore, tous, au Ciel. Le ton du grand frère à bout de patience qu’il valait mieux écouter.

Gabriel s’éclaircit la gorge lorsque ses aînés tournèrent leurs attentions vers lui. Il était devenu leur porte-parole, surtout par nécessité. Gabriel savait mieux se faire écouter et comprendre par leurs petits frères qu’eux deux.

\- Vous n’auriez pas dû partir en catimini. Vous êtes vulnérables ; que vous ne voulez bien l’admettre ou non. Pour encore longtemps. Maintenant, que s’est-il passé ?

\- Que veux tu dire ? Intervint, prudemment, Sam.

\- Sam, tu as utilisé ta grâce à un tel point que la moitié du pays a dû te percevoir.

Sam grimaça et il narra, à contre coeur, ce qu’il s’était passé. Dean et lui s’étaient mis d’accord pour être franc lorsqu’il s’agissait de leurs grâces ou de tous autre chose liée à leur nature d’anges. Ils pouvaient devenir beaucoup trop dangereux s’ils perdaient le contrôle. Lucifer soupira.

\- Rien d’extraordinaire. Vos grâces ont toujours été volatiles en raison des âmes. Ce doit être d’autant plus vrai après tout ce temps que vous avez passé comme humains.

Le tout avait été dit avec autant de neutralité que possible. Un exploit pour Lucifer, considérant ce qu’il ressentait pour les êtres humains.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, les anges ont dû vous percevoir. Ils vont aller enquêter. Intervint Michael.

\- Ils l’ont fait. Certains nous ont vus. Déclara Dean, assis avec nonchalance.

Tous les archanges face à Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard, un brin alarmés, et Castiel repoussa sa tasse, l’expression soucieuse, lui aussi. Dean se crispa.

\- Quoi !

\- Les anges sont perdus. Ils manquent  de foi après les événements de ces dernières années. Commença Castiel.

\- Ils savent que je suis sortis de la cage et, pourtant, ils ne me cherchent pas. Nous avons trouvé cela étrange mais Gadreel est revenu avec des réponses.

Michael fit signe à l’ange en question qui s’avança avec prudence.

\- Les anges ne font plus confiance à Michael… Ou à tout autre archange. L’ordre est de faire prisonnier tout archange découvert… Sauf pour Lucifer… S’il est vu, l’ordre est…

\- De me tuer! Oui, ce n’est pas une surprise, vas à l’essentiel !

\- Ils veulent vous trouver mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

\- Pourquoi ? S’alarma Sam au ton sombre de l’ange.

\- Les anges veulent qui vous cherchent avec le plus d’acharnements sont, pour la plupart, aussi ceux qui écoutent les propros de Metatron.

\- Ils veulent suivre Metatron et se servirent de vous, en d’autres termes.

\- Metatron veut prendre le commandement des anges… Je croyais qu’il détestait le Ciel, Cas.

Castiel haussa les épaules dans un geste très humain.

\- C’est ce qu’il a dit mais les anges sont des créatures qui fonctionnent mal isolés. Ils ont besoin d’être au sein d’un troupeau. Quel qu’il soit… Métatron  n’aurait pas tenu longtemps seul au Paradis. Je suppose que votre retour à juste précipiter les choses.

\- Comment on procède, alors ? On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire pendant que Métatron se constitue une armée ! Déclama Dean.

Gabriel sourit… Sensiblement, Sam et Dean redevenaient un peu plus Samel et Demel. Comme humains, ils avaient toujours eu des ressemblances mais, maintenant, avec leurs grâces et leurs souvenirs retrouvés, leurs personnalités devenaient plus complexes encore.

\- Nous allons agir, Dean. Mais il faut le faire avec prudence. Lui répondit Michael.

\- Raphaël devait avoir raison. Père doit être mort. Il est impossible que tout cela se passe sans qu’il intervienne. Vous étiez ses préférés. Il vous a pleuré. Votre retour l’aurait fait revenir. Murmura Lucifer avec chagrin malgré son ressentiment.

\- Oh… Père  est bien vivant. Murmura, soudain, Sam distraitement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, avec surprise. Dean, davantage que tous, regardait son frère avec ahurissement. Sam, surpris par ces propres paroles, sursauta.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Dean, pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

\- Je… J’ai eu un souvenir. Pè… Dieu m’a montré le navire qu’il a créé pour lui avant que Demel et moi partions…

\- Et alors ? Ca n’explique pas pourquoi tu es si certain qu’il soit en vie.

\- On l’a rencontré Dean… C’était Chuck.

Dean tomba silencieux. Après ses retrouvailles avec Sam sans âme, il avait appris que celui-ci avait cherché le prophète. Espérant que celui-ci ait une explication à sa sortie  mais il ne l’avait pas trouvé… Aussi, les Winchester l’avait supposé mort. Surtout après l’arrivée de Kévin dans le jeu.

Sam vit, avec inquiétude, son frère se replier sur lui-même. Ce n’était jamais bon signe que son frère réagisse ainsi. Cela signifiait, généralement, que Dean était au plus mal.

Sam regarda, en silence, son frère  se lever et quitter la pièce. Aucun des autres anges n’intervint. Eux-même en prise à la stupeur et blessé par les actions, ou plutôt les inactions, de leur père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAIT chapitre 11 :
> 
> Gabriel s'avança agressivement. Par hostilité ou pour défendre ses petits frères nouvellement retrouvés, c'était difficile à dire. Toutefois, cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Crowley sur Gabriel.


	11. Chapter 11

_ Le monde s’assombrissait depuis que Lucifer était descendu sur Terre. Samel et Demel ne pouvaient pas croire aux actions de leur frère ! De tous leurs frères ! Lorsque Lucifer était descendu, ils avaient envisagé de revenir au Ciel. Vraiment ! Ils l’avaient vraiment envisagé… Peut-être que leur retour changerait les choses. Ils cachaient assez leurs grâces pour être indétectables mais pas assez encore pour que les autres pensent qu’ils étaient en difficultés. Ils en avaient discuté, donc. Ils pouvaient, peut-être, changé les choses. Tous leurs frères les aimaient ; Samel et Demel pouvaient, certainement, endiguer tout ce qui arrivait. Ils avaient, sincèrement, pensé revenir chez eux. Pourtant, ils avaient décidé d’abandonner cette idée. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment revenir avec cette ambiance dans le Ciel. Ils ne voulaient pas être pris au milieu des combats et être obligé de choisir entre leurs frères. _

_  Or, ils craignaient que ce soit nécessairement ce qui arrive, finalement. Lucifer continuait sur sa lancée pour corrompre l’humanité, pour la dominer. Pour cela, il se servait du dernier acte de Dieu. L’enfer ! Lucifer commençait et réussissait à créer une hiérarchie là-dessous. Des démons, en particuliers, se démarquaient des autres, aujourd’hui. Ils se faisaient appeler les princes des enfers, les fidèles de Lucifer ! _

_ Tout cela n’était pas bon. L’influence de Lucifer devenait trop forte. Il devenait trop puissant. Jamais leur père n’accepterait cela ! Il allait sévir ! Demel s’inquiétait sur la manière dont il allait le faire. La désobéissance de Lucifer était sans précédent ! Dieu ne supporterait pas bien plus longtemps son comportement et son insubordination. Surtout que sa désobéissance s’ajoutait à cette monstrueuse impernence ! Lucifer défiait ouvertement leur père depuis trop longtemps ! _

_ Demel s’approcha de Samel et le vit s’essuyer précipitamment les yeux. Bien sûr, Demel n’était pas le seul à se miner avec cette situation. Parfois, Demel enviait les autres anges de ne pas ressentir autant qu’eux, autant que les humains. Les sentiments, c’était dure à gérer ! Demel s’installa près de son petit frère.   _

__ \- Dit moi la vérité. Tu veux rentrer ? _ _

 

_ Sam se reprit et secoua la tête.  _

__ \- Ce n’est pas notre place… Pas vraiment. Je ne veux pas rentrer, Demel. _ _

_ \- Alors, on ne va pas rentrer. On va rester et chercher notre place. _

 

_ Samel lui offrit un sourire  tremblant et ramena son regard sur l’océan. _

*

L’atmosphère était tendue au bunker depuis la révélation de Sam. Apprendre que Dieu avait été présent lors de la quasi-apocalypse et n’avait pas cherché à se révéler (qu’il s’était même caché !) avait déprimé tout le monde. Dean s’était isolé dans le garage, Michael et Lucifer s’étaient, tous les deux, trouvé un chambre ; il ne restait plus que Sam, Castiel et Gabriel. Les deux derniers étaient meilleurs pour cacher leurs sentiments mais Sam voyait bien qu’ils avait mal pris la nouvelle. Pour sa part, Sam préférait ne pas s’attarder sur la pensée de Dieu. C’était inutile !

Gabriel émit un grognement. Castiel sortit de sa méditation et Sam leva les yeux de son livre.

\- Les anges se rassemblent. La paix ne s’est pas tout à fait réaliser entre eux mais il y a moins de factions. Cette fois, c’est sûr.

Sam grimaça. Les événements se précipitaient ! Comme toujours, ils n’avaient pas l’occasion de bien traiter leurs problèmes. Pourtant, Sam en aurait besoin. Dean aussi, il en était certain… Même si son frère s’en défendait, comme à son habitude. Sam soupira et se résigna à revenir dans l’action.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

\- Rien. Vous, les Winchester, resterez ici. Nous autre aussi, d’ailleurs. Il faut qu’on agisse avec précaution. Gadreel continue à compiler des informations. Apparemment, des anges sont réticents à suivre les ordres de Métatron.

\- Ca pourrait être une bonne chose pour nous ça. Déclara Castiel.

Sam s’inquiétait un peu pour Cass. Il semblait un peu trop serein vis-à-vis de la situation. Surtout sur sa situation ! Il ne s’était encore jamais plains de sa nouvelle condition d’humain. Pourtant, il devait avoir autant de mal à s’adapter que Dean et Sam. Sinon plus...

\- Très bien, Cassi. Ils pourraient rejoindre notre équipe. Accepter de suivre Sam et Dean malgré… leur passé.

Sam réprima un ricanement. C’est certain que les anges ne seraient pas ravis de savoir que les Winchester et les derniers archanges étaient les mêmes êtres.

\- Il faut qu’on réfléchisse à ce qu’on va faire avec l’enfer. Gadreel m’a dit que les démons vous cherchaient aussi, Sam.

\- Ce n’est pas surprenant. Détenir non pas un mais deux archanges servirait à n’importe quel démon à asseoir son pouvoir. Murmura Castiel.

\- Vous devriez proposer un marché avec l’actuel roi de l’enfer.

Sam se tourna, avec vivacité, vers Dean qui entrait dans la pièce avec nonchalance, une bière à la main.

\- L’actuel roi des enfers… Répéta Gabriel avec lenteur.

\- Crowley ? Intervint Sam. Comment parlerions nous à Crowley ? Tu l’a tué, non ?

\- Euh non… J’ai pensé qu’il nous serait plus utile si on le gardait prisonnier. J’ai pensé, à tort apparemment, que c’est ce que tu aurais fait.

Sam se renfrogna tandis que Gabriel se redressait. A contre cœur, il se leva, comme les autres, pour suivre Dean.

\- Tu l’as mis dans le donjon !

\- Ouai ! Pour dire la vérité, avec tout ce qui s’est passé, je l’ai oublié.

\- C’est sympathique, Dean. Déclara Crowley alors que leur groupe entrait dans la pièce.

Sam et Dean eurent un mouvement de recule à la vue de la vrai forme du démon qu’ils apercevaient dans le navire. Immonde !

Crowley sourit, même s’il semblait un peu mal à l’aise. Certainement parce qu’il en présence de trois archanges.

\- Alors, c’était vous ! Les célèbres archanges étaient sous notre nez, à tous, depuis le début. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que les Winchester se révèlent être la poule aux oeufs d’or.

\- Eh !

Gabriel s’avança agressivement. Par hostilité ou pour défendre ses petits frères nouvellement retrouvés ; c’était difficile à dire. Toutefois, cela eût le mérite d’attirer l’attention de Crowley sur Gabriel.

\- C’est avec moi que tu parles. Tu laisses mes petits frères tranquilles !

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard, toujours surpris que des anges (même Castiel fassent référence à eux eux comme des frères. Et ce n’était que le début !

Crowley inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Eh bien, tu as bien caché ton jeu, Loki. Qui es-tu, donc, réellement ?

\- Gabriel.

\- Le toutou de Dieu ? C’est risible !

La réaction de Gabriel fut immédiate ! Sa grâce fusa dans tout le bunker. Cette fois, Crowley eût la réaction attendue en se recroquevillant. Toutefois, Gabriel n’arrêta pas sa démonstration.

\- ou peut-être préfères-tu avec mon frère ? Lucifer…

\- Lucifer est de retour dans sa cage.

\- Non, il en est ressorti lorsque Métatron a fait chuter les anges. Il est ici même ! Alors, avec qui préfères-tu traiter ?

\- Restons entre gens civilisés, Lo. On se connait depuis longtemps, toi et moi. On peut parler avec calme.

Gabriel se détendit, finalement, et les négociations commencèrent. Au bout du compte, Crowley ne se montra pas gourmand. Il avait les mêmes objectifs qu’eux. Rester sur le trône. Ils se mirent surtout d’accord pour ne pas se nuire activement. C’était aussi bien ; ils avaient, tous, d’autres préoccupations.

\- Bien, si vous le voulez bien : J’ai une rébellion à mater !

Crowley souleva les bras autant que le lui permettait les chaînes. Ce qui était peu. Dean hésita mais un regard encourageant de Sam le mit en mouvement. C’était la meilleure solution. Au moins, avec Crowley aux pouvoirs, ils avaient une petite idée de ce qu’il se passait. Ils connaissaient assez Crowley, maintenant, pour avoir une idée de sa manière d’opérer. Aussi, Dean s’approcha et délivra le démon, malgré ses meilleurs instincts.

\- Eh bien, c’était un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, les garçons. Loki, à la prochaine !

Sur ces mots, le démon disparut malgré toutes les protections du bunker. Gabriel soupira et se tourna vers Sam et Dean. 

\- Bien ! Que faisons nous, maintenant ?


	12. Chapter 12

_ Le monde s’embrasa sans avertissement mais Demel et Samel en connurent, sans le moindre doute, la raison. Leurs frères se battaient ! Avec Violence. Ils se battaient avec l’intention de se faire souffrir, de se blesser. Ce n’était encore jamais arrivée avant ce jour. Les choses allaient-elles si mal pour en venir à ce point ? Ils savaient, tous les deux, que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que leur père ne perde patience ; ils avaient aussi été conscients qu’il agirait par l’intermédiaire de Michael… mais quelle punition leur père avait prévu pour justifier de lancer ses aînés l’un contre l’autre ? Cela avait, sans doute, un rapport avec la dernière action de leur père. Il y a quelques temps, Dieu avait créé quelque chose d’immense. C’était, certainement, bien caché ! Demel et Samel avaient enquêté lorsque ça s’était produit. Ils avaient essayé de trouver où était cette chose. Ce que c’était… Malheureusement, ils n’avaient pas réussit. Peut-être que s’ils cessaient de retenir leurs grâces et écoutaient leurs semblables, ils auraient de meilleurs résultats. Toutefois, ils s’y refusaient. Ils n’avaient aucune envie de retourner au Ciel. Ce n’était plus leur maison. Pas avec tous ces combats ! Ils ne firent, donc, rien pour se révéler et découvrir exactement ce qui se passait pour justifier ce combat. _

_ Toutefois, ils le suivirent de loin, avec attention. Le combat entre Lucifer et Michael dura longtemps mais pas autant que Demel et Samel l’avaient estimé. La fin du combat fût explosif ! Toute la grâce de Samel frissonna lorsqu’ils entendirent et sentirent Lucifer heurter la Terre et à quel endroit précis. Dans l’océan, précisément. Il créa, à cette occasion, le plus grand cratère souterrain jamais existant. Demel agrippa son jeune frère alors que son immense cri de douleur leur parvint. Autant pour le réconforter que pour se rassurer lui-même. Ils crurent, sincèrement, que c’était fini. Les anges allaient bientôt ramener Lucifer au Ciel… Leur aîné serait, peut-être, enfermé dans la prison du Ciel mais il serait chez lui. Ils crurent vraiment que ça se passerait ainsi mais c’était un doux rêve. Un rêve d’enfant où tout s’arrangeait comme par miracle. C’était naïf ! Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !  _

_ Cette chose que leur père avait créé s‘ouvrit, soudain, et ils perçurent toute sa noirceur. Samel frissonna et quelque chose se brisa en lui lorsqu’il réalisa que c’était une prison. Une prison apparentée à l’enfer. Cela signifiait simplement que leur père abandonnait Lucifer. Il le rejetait ! _

_ Ils entendirent et perçurent le faible combat que l’ancienne Étoile du matin offrit alors qu’on le traînait vers sa prison. Mais, il était blessé. Il était impossible qu’il se libère et empêche son emprisonnement. Peu de temps après sa défaite, l’affaire fût scellée ! La triste prison de leur père se referma derrière leur frère, coupant ses cris. _

_ Mais la tragédie ne s’arrêta pas là. Ils sentirent, aussitôt, Gabriel chuter. Ils n’auraient pas dû être si surpris ou horrifié par l’acte. Gabriel n’aimait pas plus qu’eux les combats. Il était plus étonnant que Gabriel soit resté si longtemps au Ciel alors qu’il se déchirait. Pourtant, il était était toujours aussi déchirant de sentir leur frère, toujours si joyeux, en venir à cette extrémité. Gabriel descendit sur Terre et disparut totalement. Plus encore que Samel et Demel ! Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : Gabriel avait véritablement chuté ! Pour lui, il n’y aurait plus de retour en arrière. _

_ D’un autre côté, Samel et Demel comprenaient sa décision. Ils ne ressentaient plus aucun désir de retourner au Ciel. Ce n’était clairement plus leur foyer ! _

*

Lucifer jeta le livre qu’il venait de terminer sur la pile qui s’accumulait sur la table. Des lectures obligatoires de son frère. Cela faisait partit de son programme de réhabilitation. Comme les excursions dans les différents lieux humains. Lucifer grogna de dérision. Il aurait bien voulu dire que les actions de Gabriel étaient inutiles mais ce serait un mensonge. Or, il ne mentait pas ! Il jouait, peut-être, avec la vérité et trompait un peu mais il ne mentait pas, contrairement à ce que racontait les humains. Pourquoi mentir alors que la plupart du temps, la vérité faisait bien plus mal ou servait beaucoup plus pour parvenir à ses fins. Lucifer n’avait jamais eu besoin de mentir.

Lucifer n’était pas indifférent à ce qu’il voyait et lisait de l’humanité. Il les méprisait toujours. Il ne les méprisait toujours et ne pensait pas que cela puisse, un jour, changer mais il les comprenait mieux… Il en avait fait l’effort parce que ses plus jeunes frères avaient été humains pendant une bonne période de temps. Et même si Michael le cachait bien, Lucifer savait que son frère se faisait les mêmes réflexions. L’humanité n’était, peut-être, pas aussi irrécupérable, après tout. Cependant, Lucifer avait, surtout, admis que son immense colère ne concernait pas les humains. Il avait simplement été plus facile de la diriger contre eux. Avoir sa grâce amoindrie lui avait permis de penser clairement. Ca concernait seulement leur père, bien entendu. Lorsque leur père avait créé l’humanité et commencé à ne plus jurer que par ces humains, Lucifer s’était senti rejeté et insuffisant. Il le ressentait toujours, d’ailleurs. Comment ne le pouvait-il pas ? Leur père avait dû penser Demel et Samel morts, comme eux tous… Samel avait évoqué qu’il avait lancé un sortilège sur leurs âmes et grâce pour les cacher avant qu’ils ne se sépare de leur grâce. Un sortilège qui les cacherait même de Dieu. Samel semblait en avoir la certitude. Pourtant, leur père n’avait pas donné signe de vie à la réapparition de ses deux plus jeunes créations.

\- … j’en suis, donc, venu à la conclusion que le beurre de cacahuète était meilleur accompagné.

Lucifer leva les yeux lorsque la voix de Castiel lui parvint. L’ex-ange pénétra dans la pièce, en compagnie de Sam et Gabriel.

\- Tu sais que te nourrir ne doit pas devenir, nécessairement, une expérience, Cass. Déclara Sam avec un rire dans la voix.

Cela indiqua à Lucifer que le jeune archange n’avait pas réalisé qu’il était présent. Même si Sam s’était un peu détendu en sa présence ; il était évident, pour tout le monde, qu’il prenait sur lui pour rester dans la même pièce que Lucifer. Il veillait aussi à ne jamais être seul avec Lucifer ou Michael. Et, malheureusement, Lucifer se doutait que ce serait toujours ainsi. Personne n’oublierait ce que Lucifer et Michael avaient infligé à Sam. Les cicatrices sur l’âme de Sam rendaient, de toute façon, tout oubli impossible.

Sam, donc, se figea, sans surprise, lorsqu’il vit Lucifer à la table. Une simple pression, à peine discrète, de Gabriel suffit à le relancer. Lucifer, autant que Michael, enviait cette relation que Gabriel avait réussi à instaurer avec leurs frères retrouvés.

\- Hé Lucifer ! Où est Mika ? L’interrogea Gabriel, un peu sèchement.

Le combat qu’il avait eu avec Lucifer ne serait pas, non plus, oublié, clairement.

\- Toujours enfermé dans sa chambre.

Quant à Dean, il était partis aider une chasseuse, indifférent aux objections de ces aînés. Père, les deux jeunes avaient tellement changé. Adieu leur innocence et leur pureté. Ils étaient tellement plus calmes et méfiants… Et si indépendants ! Lucifer avait pensé qu’en s’harmonisant avec leurs grâces, ils redeviendraient un peu plus comme les deux frères qu’il avait connu… Mais ils étaient restés les mêmes chasseurs déterminés qu’ils avaient vaincus deux archanges avec leur seul lien fraternel.

\- Dean reviendra d’ici demain. Les informa Sam après une gorgée de bière.

\- Déjà ? S’étonna Castiel.

\- C’étaient des démons… La chasse est devenue plus facile maintenant que l’on voie la vraie forme des… Créatures.

Gabriel se pencha par dessus la table, les yeux sur Sam.

\- Je sens une question, petit frère ! Chantonna-t-il. C’est plaisant de voir que cela n’a pas changé de ton temps dans le Ciel.

Sam ne releva pas les propos de Gabriel comme il l’aurait fait avec d’autre (Lucifer et Michael) et Castiel et Gabriel échangèrent un regard vainqueur. Lucifer trouvait aussi que c’était une petite victoire. Cela signifiait que les deux chasseurs commençaient à accepter leurs vrais sois. Sam hésita puis se lança.

\- C’est à propos des âmes. J’ai constaté que la mienne et celle de Dean s’étaient…  renforcée. Et que…

\- … Et que Castiel et moi même en avions une, maintenant. Compléta Gabriel lorsque le chasseur hésita.

Tout le monde se fit attentif dans l’attente de l’explication de Gabriel. Oui, même Lucifer était curieux.

\- J’y ai réfléchis lorsque j’ai remarqué que je commençais à en développer une… J’ai supposé que plus on passait de temps avec les humains, à faire l’expérience du libre-arbitre, plus on était susceptible de développer une âme.

L’âme de Gabriel s’agita à ces mots, s'enlaçant plus étroitement avec sa grâce. C’était assez fascinant à regarder.

\- Je suppose que c’était le but final de père. C’est ce qu’il voulait dire lorsqu’il a déclaré que toi et Demel seriez le pont entre les anges et les humains.

\- Je comprend mieux votre différence avec les autres anges que l’on a rencontré. Murmura Sam.

Le silence s’installa dans la pièce quelques instants puis Gabriel se leva.

\- Bien, j’ai rendez-vous avec Gadreel. On se voit plus tard.

Sur ces simples mots, Gabriel disparut ; laissant les trois derniers dans un silence maladroit.

\- Un peu d’entraînement, ça te dirait Cass ? Lâcha, enfin, Sam.

Castiel hocha la tête et suivit Sam qui fuyait pratiquement la pièce. Et, encore une fois, Lucifer se retrouva seul. Il soupira et tira un nouveau livre à lui. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, après tout !

*

Chuck se tenait autant à l’écart que possible des anges rassemblés. C’était une précaution inutile mais cela le rassurait. Les anges ne pouvaient ni le voir, ni le ressentir. Il y avait veillé. Il était intrigué par ce rassemblement secret perpétrer par Gadreel, entre tous. Il se doutait que ce n’était pas sans rapport avec la réapparition de Demel et Samel, toutefois. Chuck ne pourrait jamais pleinement décrire le bonheur qu’il avait ressentis lorsqu’il avait entendu Demel. Il les percevait vaguement depuis. Ses jeunes ! Ses petits ! Sa plus grande fiertée ! Malheureusement, il ne les percevait pas assez pour les rejoindre. Il regrettait, maintenant, d’avoir enseigné ce sortilège à Samel ! Nul doute qu’il l’avait utilisé ! 

\- Qu’est ce que nous attendons, ange ? S’exclama, soudain, Anna.

Tellement de colères et de douleurs ! Dieu reconnaissait chacun des anges présents ici… Ils étaient tellement perdus qu’il en venait à douter de ses choix. Chuck secoua la tête. Non ! En se tenant loin d’eux, il leur donnait la chance de pleinement s’accomplir. Il faisait le bon choix !

\- Quelqu’un veut vous parler et vous faire une proposition. Commença Gadreel.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas ! Aucun de nous ne te connaît. Pourquoi te ferions nous confiance ? Qui tire tes ficelles ?

\- Il parle en mon nom et en ceux qui m’accompagnent. Déclara une nouvelle voix.

Chuck tressaillit lorsqu’il vit Gabriel pour la première fois depuis son départ du Ciel. Il l’avait toujours su en vie sans pouvoir le localiser. Puis il avait su ce qu’il était advenu de son messager lorsque celui-ci était entré en contact avec les Winchester. Cependant, il n’avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux combien Gabriel avait changé. Il était plus dur, plus égoïste… Et en possession d’une âme.

\- Gabriel ! Tu es vivant ! Où étais-tu ?

\- Cela importe peu, Anna. Ce qui importe, ce sont les choix que vous ferez, tous, dans les jours à venir. Est-ce que vous rejoindrez ce traître de Metatron ou écouterez vous les paroles de Samel et Demel, archanges protecteurs du Ciel et de la Terre.

Chuck se figea en entendant les mots, comme toujours soigneusement choisis par son fils. Dieu en apprit beaucoup en ces quelques mots seulement. Gabriel savait, donc, où trouver ses plus jeunes frères. Il agissait en leur nom. Mais, surtout, le groupe caché n’agissait plus en son nom. Gabriel le claironnait en présentant ses frères comme les archanges protecteurs du Ciel et de la Terre et non comme des archanges du Seigneur… Ce qui impliquait tellement d’autres choses que Dieu sentit son cœur se briser.


	13. Chapter 13

_ Demel et Samel continuèrent à parcourir le monde. Ils découvraient, chaque jour, de nouvelles merveilles. Les humains étaient une source d’émerveillement à eux tous seuls. Les deux archanges ignoraient pourquoi leurs frères continuaient à les dédaigner. Ils pouvaient apprendre tellement des humains ! Si les anges avaient été un peu plus comme les humains, peut-être que les choses ne seraient pas devenues aussi désastreuses au Ciel. Il se pourrait même que Lucifer ne se soit pas retrouvé enfermé dans cette prison ignoble. Malheureusement, les anges ne montraient aucun signe de changements. Ce qui signifiait que Demel et Samel n’avaient vraiment plus leurs places là-haut. Mais, ils étaient bien déterminés à trouver un foyer digne de ce nom en ce monde. Même si cela demandait des siècles, ils y arriveraient ! _

_ Les humains, au niveau individuel, étaient intéressants mais, depuis qu’ils avaient vraiment commencer à créer des civilisations organisées, leurs groupes l’étaient aussi. Elles étaient tellement différentes les unes des autres ! Tellement variées ! Demel et Samel ne se lassaient pas de s’intégrer dans ces différentes civilisations, de vivre comme eux, d’apprendre d’eux. Peut-être qu’aux fils du temps, ils pourraient affirmer faire partis des humains. _

_ Demel et Samel faisaient le tour d’un marché humain lorsque les cris des anges furent tels qu’ils ne purent les ignorer, même avec leurs grâces cachées. Douleurs et peines… C’était comme si tous les anges étaient en deuil. Ils l’entendirent nettement. Ils pleuraient, recherchaient leur père. Ils ne savaient pas où était Dieu ! Ce qui était inquiétant ! Bien sûr, Dieu quittait toujours le Ciel… Les anges ne savaient pas où il allait dans ces cas-là… Bien sûr que Dieu ne disait rien de ses déplacements mais, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il avait toujours été détectable pour eux. Mais, maintenant, il avait totalement disparu. Samel était certain qu’il était toujours vivant ; contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur les ondes célestes. Pour lui, Dieu s’était simplement enfui sur Terre, loin du Ciel et de ses enfants. Demel, pour sa part, s’en fichait. Il ne s’intéressait pas aux motivations de Dieu. Il était trop en colère pour s’en soucier ! Tout ce qui se passait était de la faute de leur père ! C’est lui qui avait poussé les événements dans cette direction. C’est à cause de lui que leur maison était en feu. _

__ \- Demel… Commença son petit frère. _ _

_ \- Ca ne change rien ! On est mieux parmi les humains ! _

 

_ Samel ne le nia pas. C’était vrai. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi à l’aise que depuis qu’ils étaient sur Terre. _

__ \- On est tous les deux. C’est tout ce qui compte. Marmonna Demel. _ _

_ \- Je suis d’accord… Si on changeait de décors ? _

 

_ Pour toute réponse, Demel décolla en entraînant son petit frère après lui.  _

_ * _

Gabriel se montra très prudent et succinct dans ses explications. Il n’entra jamais dans les détails. Il dit aux anges avoir approcher Lucifer et Michael après la chute. Il ne leur cacha pas l’état de ces deux frères. A quoi bon ? Beaucoup le découvriraient, tôt ou tard. Il leur apprit qu’ils étaient parvenus à rejoindre Demel et Samel et à les aider. Aussitôt, les questions avaient fusé.

\- Que leur est-il arrivé ? Où étaient nos frères tout ce temps ? 

Voilà les questions les plus pertinentes qu’on lui avait posées. 

\- Demel et Samel ont soigneusement cachés leurs grâces après leur départ du Ciel. Ils ont vécu sur Terre, parmi les humains, avant d’arracher leurs grâces.

Des cris d’horreurs et de dénis s’échappèrent de certains mais la plupart restèrent silencieux. Finalement, leur porte-parole, Anna, reprit :

\- Ils étaient donc humains ? Qui étaient-ils ?

\- Je ne divulguerais pas cette information avant d’être certain de votre camp. Métatron est notre ennemi. Demel et Samel seront en danger tant qu’il dirigera le Ciel.

\- Mais Metatron veut nous aider. Il veut nous ramener au Paradis. Protesta un ange.

Son nom était Mariel, Gabriel s’en souvenait bien. Il se souvenait de beaucoup d’anges malgré tout ce temps passé à éviter de penser à son passé.

\- Metatron ne sert que lui. Il ne pense qu’à lui. C’est lui qui est responsable de la chute. Non, Castiel. Il l’a trompé, jurant que le sortilège ne fermerait que les portes du paradis. La solution idéale pour permettre aux anges de régler leurs problèmes sans nuir aux humains.

Les anges murmurèrent entre eux. Gabriel les laissa réagir à l’information un moment avant de reprendre :

\- Si Métatron met la main sur nos frères, il se servira d’eux pour devenir le prochain Dieu. Je ne permettrais à personne de faire du mal à mes frères, entendez vous !

\- Tu dis ces mots mais tu laisses Gadreel et Lucifer près d’eux.

\- Demel et Samel sont forts. Ils l’étaient en tant qu’humains et le sont d’autant plus comme archanges. Ils peuvent se défendre. Ils accordent une seconde chance à chacun de nous. J’honorerai leurs souhaits.

Gabriel se redressa et laissa son regard parcourir la petit foule devant lui.

\- Sachez que je reconnaîtrais tous mensonges et intentions cachées. Si vous décidez de rejoindre les rangs de Demel et Samel, vous ne vous battrez pas seulement pour le Ciel ; vous vous battrez, surtout, pour l’humanité. Les choses vont changer, vous devez en être conscients.

Gabriel se tut, encore une fois, espérant donner plus de poids à sa déclaration puis se tourna vers Gadreel.

-Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, Gadreel saura me contacter. Je discuterais avec… les postulants, alors. Je vous laisse à vos réflexions.

\- Attends, Gabriel ! Au sujet de père… Sais-tu quelque chose ?

Gabriel se crispa comme chaque fois que Dieu était mentionné. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder Anna… ou aucun autre ange.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’il est vivant. Samel en est certain. Toutefois, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu’il intervienne. Il nous a abandonné.

Après ça, Gabriel ne s’attarda pas. Il fila rapidement au bunker. Il interrompit, à cette occasion, l’hebdomadaire séance de méditation de Michael. Son frère aurait préféré des séances quotidiennes pour aider Sam et Dean à calmer leurs grâces mais impossible de les convaincre. Pourtant, Gabriel était d’accord pour dire qu’ils en avaient besoin ! Aussi ne s’offusqua-t-il pas du regard furieux que son aîné lui décocha. Parce que, à la minute où il débarqua, les Winchester perdirent toute concentration. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et leurs grâces fusèrent vivement. Beaucoup d’objets dans la pièce se soulevèrent avant de retomber violemment. Sam grimaça mais Dean se levait déjà, indifférent à l’évènement. 

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que ça donne ? Commanda-t-il.

C’était, sans doute, ce qui avait le plus changé chez Demel. Il était clair que, maintenant, il faisait parti de ceux qui donnaient les ordres.

\- Ca s’est bien passé, Deano. Il y avait plus de monde que nous le pensions.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses qu’ils vont faire ? Demanda Sam.

Gabriel rencontra le regard de Michael. Il était soucieux de ce qui arrivait aux anges. On pouvait contester beaucoup de ses décisions et traits de personnalité mais il n’avait jamais fait aucun doute que Michael aimait les siens. Comme tous les anges, Michael se languissait de leur père. L’apocalypse précipitée n’était qu’un moyen pour attirer son père. Rares étaient les anges qui avaient cru leur père mort.

\- Je crois que beaucoup vont nous rejoindre… Il nous faut une bonne stratégie. Nous devons avoir un plan pour l’avenir sur le long terme.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr qu’ils devaient avoir un plan en route avant d’ajouter des anges à leur petit groupe. Au moins une ébauche. Ils n’y avaient pas réfléchis, cependant.

\- Je crois qu’on devrait introduire les anges aux chasseurs. Officiellement. Intervint Castiel.

Ils se tournèrent, tous, vers lui avec différents degrés de perplexité. Castiel délaissa son livre et détailla son idée.

\- Les anges auraient la charge des chasseurs. Ils pourraient leur apporter leurs soutiens. Dans le combat ou pour des informations.

\- Ils auraient un rôle semblable au tien, en somme. Releva Sam.

Castiel eût un grand sourire et hocha la tête. Gabriel hocha la tête et regarda Michael, pensif.

\- Ce serait un premier pas vers ce que voulait, sans doute, père. Et cela permettrait aux anges de mieux se familiariser avec l’humanité.

\- Le monde de la chasse ne les perturberait pas… Ils resteraient dans le rôle de guerriers. Les chasseurs méritent leur soutien. Depuis trop longtemps, ils protègent le monde sans aide.

\- Ca va demander beaucoup de travail. Le réseau des chasseurs n’est pas très fluides. Il existe à peine. Les avertit Sam.

\- Surtout que Boby est parti. Compléta Dean.

\- Il faudrait mieux organisé les chasseurs. Cela faciliterait l’échange entre les chasseurs et les anges. Et, on aurait moins de pertes parmi les chasseurs. Le bunker pourrait servir de refuge pour tout le monde. On en manque depuis que le RoadHouse a brûlé.

Sam continua sur sa lancée en écrivant ses idées. Dean ne put que sourire. Sam lui avait dit que la vie normale n’était plus pour lui ; toutefois, Dean savait que la chasse à plein temps ne le satisfaisait pas non plus. Apparemment, son frère avait trouvé sa place dans le futur rôle d’intermédiaire entre les chasseurs et les anges. Dean était heureux pour lui. Peut-être que lui aussi y trouverait satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Extrait du chapitre 2 :  
> Le cri résonna à travers le monde, déchirant. Toutefois, les créatures de puissance, démons et anges, surtout, reconnurent le cri comme celui d'un archange. Les anges reconnurent, quant à eux, l'archange et, malgré leurs malheurs ses derniers jours, ils crièrent de joie. Ils saluèrent le retour de l'archange Demel.


End file.
